A new beginning
by crai22
Summary: A lone boy discovers things 10 years earlier than Hiccup does about dragons. He is stranded on an island with some survivors from his family but an accident leaves him with ears like a Night Fury. After about five years he leaves his family to rot and goes anywhere he wants with his dragon Knighter. Than after five more years he arrives on Berk at the time Hiccup runs the school
1. The Beginning

A lone boy stood high up on a cliff looking out at the sea from the direction he had come from. Below him was some family members that were savaging repackage from their destroyed ship. Most of his older cousins were out hunting for food due to them being stranded far from Berk.

He stood watch with a dagger in hand just in case any dragons decided to attack the small group of survivors. But everyone knew that he was different ever sense the attack from outcasts that destroyed their ship. The boy had witnessed Alvin the Terrible attack his father and even cheat just to win the battle. Than to his horror Alvin picked up the gleaming black sword of his fathers and used it to cut his head off.

The vikings on the island tried there best to give all the fallen a proper funeral but it was hard for them all. Than as the boy was looking up he caught sight of a a dragon far off in the distance. He kept watch as it came closer and when he could see it he used the dagger in his hand to reflect light to the people down below.

This caused a frenzy as the vikings dropped everything they had and readied their weapons for the upcoming fight. But as the boy saw the Monstrous Nightmare come closer he took aim with his dagger and tossed it with all his might. Just as the dragon ignited itself for a fight though the dagger hit it's mark in the dragons heart causing it to fall out of the sky.

With that the boy climbed down from his little perch up above the group of survivors to retrieve his dagger from the corpse of the dragon. After picking up the body of the dragon so he could retrieve his dagger he noticed a small cave up above the big one the group was using. So as of that the boy went and found a rope to tie onto the end of his dagger and he used it to climb up to the cave.

When that was done he pulled the rope up to be alone and look threw his bag of stuff. In it he had a small book and that was it. So he sat in the cave entrance looking down at the others as the hunting party returned empty handed. It was of no surprise but he didn't care as he looked back out at the sea.

A few weeks passed and the boy who went by the name Atlas finally got board of everyone and decided to go and explore. Eventually he started to make a journal about all the different dragons he found and all their strengths and weaknesses. Just like Hiccup would eventually find out the boy noticed that dragons were scared of eels.

But it was only after a year that Atlas found a Night Fury, but it wasn't that great of a meeting. One of his cousins had started to get suspicious about his activity's and decided to follow him. As Atlas got close to a set of woods the other boy decided to speak to him. "What do you think our doing Atlas?"

The sudden outburst didn't surprise Atlas who had known that he was being followed for some time. "Exploring so just leave me alone." Atlas climbed a tree as he spoke and started to go tree branch from tree branch to be undetected by the dragons below. But his cousin followed him until he found Atlas looking down at the ground from a tree that had lots of rocks in it for some reason.

Atlas spoke as his cousin came closer in a small whisper. "Don't make a sound. There is a Night Fury right below us." The other boy looked down as he saw the dark navy blue dragon below them. But due to them both being on the same branch it decided now was the best time to break.

The two fell onto the ground with a thud alerting the Night Fury to there presence. Atlas backed up as the dragon faced him obviously angered. As for the other boy he was getting up when a rock from the tree above them fell and hit his head. The dragon though stopped advancing on Atlas as they both looked at the other boy who fell unconscious.

After that the dragon looked down at a vine that had seemed to come out of the ground. Atlas by now had noticed that the vine seemed to of become attached to the two boys and the dragon. Upon seeing it the dragon tried to use a plasma blast but for some reason it didn't seen to affect the vine.

The dragon seemed a bit annoyed and kept glaring at the vine, Atlas, and the other boy but didn't attack. So Atlas built up enough courage to speak to the dragon but was still very nervous. "If you understand me than can you help me move my cousin back to the camp that's been set up nearby?" Reluctantly the dragon agreed and Atlas move the unconscious boy onto it's back. Along the way the boy woke up and Atlas got into a fight with him. When they reached the camp the argument was coming to a close and everyone heard and saw the final outcome of it.

"FINE! You want to be cut loose than cut yourself loose." Atlas was yelling at his cousin and trusted a dagger into his hand so he could cut himself loose. "FINE! I WILL!" He was angered and than reached down to cut himself loose. Everyone saw what happened as the boy went and cut the vine only for all his color to be drained from his face. Than his eyes went and turned to show only white as they rolled up into his head, and finally he fell on the ground with some blood trickling out of his mouth.

Everyone was quiet than one man being dumb spoke up. "Cut the vine keeping the boy and dragon together than kill the dragon." Everyone looked at the man and Atlas spoke making the man feel horrible to mention it. "ARE YOU MAD! When he cut the vine he died instantly and I for one don't want to find out what happens when it is cut again."

The dragon now was starting to sort of tug the vine wanting Atlas to follow him before he did though he spoke to the rest of the vikings who were not use to him talking. "I'll go with this dragon so you won't see me for a while." With that he followed the dragon and soon they were well away from the campsite when Atlas spoke again.

"I... can't... walk... as long... as you... can... dragon... I... need... to... rest." He was out of breath by keeping up with the dragon and sat down on a rock. The dragon though just shook his head as it looked at Atlas while he rested. After five minutes Atlas got up and the dragon stood in front of him with one wing lowered to the ground. "What do you want me to get on your back?" Atlas was confused but slowly and reluctantly he got on the dragons back.

As soon as he did though the dragon took off at high speeds as he held onto it for his life. He held on as the sun went down in the sky and finally hours after the sunset the dragon started to descend and slow down in it's flight. Atlas though by this time had slept and the dragon had flown threw the night to the other side of the island.

When the dragon shook itself a little in it's descent Atlas woke up and nearly fell off but the dragon was able to catch him by his leg. It got close to the ground and hovered before dropping him and he got up after it landed. Looking around he noticed that they were in a town but it was in a serious need of repair, but most of the buildings were still standing for the most part.

The dragon pulled him into one of the houses and he started to go threw the cupboards until he found a signal one that was still intact and the seal was not broken. Looking at it he read the label and started to think about it. "Vine remover?" He broke the seal and knelt down to pour some of the contents onto the vine keeping him connected to the dragon.

The vine detached itself from them both of them, turned brown, and shriveled up before turning to dust. The dragon instantly went out of the house and Atlas just stood there in disbelief. But he soon got over it as he noticed an unopened door and went over to investigate it. When he noticed that it was locked he took out his dagger and started to break the rotten wood.

By now the dragon poked it's head in the building as it watched Atlas dig the wood out around the doorknob. A few times he got it stuck in some that was still good but with some work he got it out and the door gave way. He walked down into the basement of the building and even though he was underground light managed to filter down threw cracks and he could for the most part see.

While down there he found an headband with a note attached to it but due to the dimly lit area he had to go back upstairs. When he did the dragon went away as he came to the door and stood just outside. It watched from behind a corner as he read from the paper obviously curios as to what the young boy was doing. "Night Fury ear headband #45. Do not put on."

Atlas shrugged as he put it into his bag and continued on to another building to explore. For the rest of the day Atlas explored the abandoned village and the dragon followed him around sensing that he was not a threat. When the sun started to set down though Atlas started to look for a place to spend the night and the dragon came out from behind the corner it was hidden behind.

At first Atlas was still as the dragon just stood watching him but when it started to walk away he watched it and started to follow. The dragon lead him to a cave and than laid down but every time Atlas got closer it went away from him. He finally gave up and went to sleep just inside of the cave.

In the morning Atlas woke up and took out his journal to draw an image of a Night fury in it. Of coarse by this time the dragon was returning from a predawn flight and noticed him with his little book. It slowly came up behind him and watched him as he drew a picture of it in his book. Atlas knew that the dragon was behind him so he started to write down a few things that he knew so far and one of them was that if they were not threaten they were naturally curious.

When he put the last dot down and closed the book up to put it away the dragon quickly got out of the way. For the next few months the dragon observed him just as much as he observed it and every day they crept closer to each other. Finally on the fourth month after they met the two were sitting down next to each other in the cave eating.

Atlas was calling the dragon Knighter and it responded very well to what he told it to do. It had been a year now sense Atlas and the rest of his family had been stranded on the island but he didn't care. Atlas was now six years old and knew stuff that others wouldn't know for years, and was even acting as a grown up which surprises most vikings.

There were a few accident's though like the fact that he accidentally created a scare going right down the Night Fury's left eye. The wound had healed but it left a scare that Atlas had grown accustomed to by now. After he finished eating though the he took out the headband he found a while ago and looked at it in wonder.

The dragon also looked at it and Atlas held it in one hand above his head getting a slight head ache. But it only got worse as a small amount of vibration from a Whispering Death caused a rock to fall from the ceiling. It hit him right in the head forcing the headband down on him and he fell to floor.

The Whispering Death came out of the wall and Knighter chased it off before looking at Atlas as he laid unconscious on the floor. He was only out for two days but when he came to he held his hand up to his head rubbing it never noticing the plate like ears now attached to him. He looked down at the assortment of stuff that the dragon had brought for him and ate a lot of the food ferociously.

It was only when one of the new ears he had moved to the sound of wings that he noticed them. He reached up and tugged one a bit only to feel the tugging as he did it, than after he was done he spoke to himself. "Great now I have ears just like Knighter's. Well... he must be happy about it, and I bet that's him right now." As if on cue Knighter came into the cave carrying some food and dropped it before lightening down.

It than spoke in it's own language but Atlas understood it and the two had a calm discussion all the while Atlas was freaking out on the inside. It was still early morning and as a result Atlas went out and somehow found the old forge that the town had. He used it and some of the tools that were still intact for days on in using what metal he could find in the village.

The dragon just watched though as one day Atlas was excited by what he was building. He made some metal and the two had gathered some leather from some wild bores that they had hunted down a while ago. Soon he was stringing the leather together and making it into a very light yet very strong saddle.

He turned to the dragon when he was done and responded to it's commit. "Come on Knighter, I just maid it so I can stay on your back while you fly. It's not going to impede your movement or anything and with this we can go out and explore farther than we ever have before." The dragon reluctantly agreed and allowed Atlas to put it on.

Atlas also made a harness and before he left he grabbed his helmet he made and put it on. The two took off at high speeds and had a lot of fun but it all changed when the returned to the village. It was a good thing they were in the sky for below them was the surviving vikings from the wreckage on the other end of the island.

Knighter hovered as they both listened in on the survivors and he could hear one of them saying how they were right. For the next four years they silently watched and listened in on them as they fixed up the old village. Than one day shortly after his tenth birthday someone from the village came toward the cave and discovered them.

"ATLAS! Your... alive!" They were shocked and Atlas readied one of his many daggers just in case and spoke to the person. "Yeah I'm alive Magnus." The one called Magnus was very surprised that Atlas was alive and not only surviving but somehow he was stronger and even smarter than before he had left. "You have to come to the village to meat everyone. They are going to be shocked by this!"

Atlas put his dagger away as he was pulled by Magnus toward the village and Knighter heard the whole thing from further back in the cave. When they got to the village a lot of people waved while others were just shocked to see Atlas the small and wimpy kid grown up and stronger than ever before. But Atlas was constantly alert as he was led to the new chief of the village and also while they talked to him.

"Atlas? Your... alive!" Atlas nodded feeling uneasy around all the people he had left years ago to go with Knighter to the abandoned village. "Why... I mean if you were still alive why didn't you come back?" They were very confused and Atlas just kept listening with his Night Fury ears, which by now he had mastered. "I needed to be alone for some time that's all."

He than brought out his dagger and threw it on the table, and he kept bringing out dagger after dagger showing all the ones he made while working the forge. As he put them away he could tell that something was wrong and spoke his mind. "Your hiding something and I want to know, now." He had changed and everyone almost fainted as they heard him issue a command.

The new chief looked down and spoke obviously nervous in front of him. "We... we have been under attack for the past few nights now." With that Atlas turned around and left knowing that he couldn't help them but before he could leave the chief spoke. "Wait Atlas we... need your help." AT those words Atlas turned around and spoke before heading out the door.

"I can't help you any more with the dragon problem." Everyone was quiet for a moment before the chief rushed out and turned Atlas around mid walk. "What do you mean you can't help anymore?" The man was very irritated by Atlas' answer and it only got worse as he responded to it. "I mean I can't kill any more dragons, and by that I mean I won't."

The man's face turned red as he spoke to order Atlas. "Remember boy that I'm the chief now and what I say goes, and I say you will kill dragons to defend your family." At that Atlas faced the man with his best death stair he could managed and he saw the man shiver in fright. "Your not the chief, in fact I was the son of our family's head. So if you don't get out of my way I will not hesitate to take you out."

That made the would be chief try and attack him, but Atlas was even more different than anyone knew. He dodged the attack and delivered a swift kick to the mans stomach, than he flipped the man over and punched his face repeatedly. After he fell unconscious Atlas got up and glared at everyone with a signal dagger drawn.

One person picked up their battle ax a bit but Atlas threw his dagger so good that it clipped the mans ear and stuck itself up to the hilt in the wood behind them. By this time Atlas had taken off his helmet so everyone could see what he actually was. Than he walked to the edge of town and turned around yelling at everyone. "I AM NOT THE SAME WEAKLING THAT LEFT YOU FIVE YEARS AGO! I LEAVE YOU ALL TO YOUR OWN FATE FOR I WILL NEVER RETURN TO THIS ISLAND!"

Right there Atlas let go of his may years of pain and grief before returning to the cave he lived in with Knighter. "Knighter we are leaving tonight maybe sooner." The dragon knew what the boy felt like and didn't say a word for Knighter felt awestruck at the boy's outburst and attitude toward the whole group of vikings that could easily take them both out.


	2. The First Meeting

Some time later the two were flying away at high speeds and just barley getting out of the cave before the first attack had struck. The went toward the opposite side of the island and rested for the night. Just as the sun was rising in the sky though the two woke and having just one more look around they left for good.

Knighter though was upset by leaving the only island home that had treated the dragon well. Atlas patted the dragons head and spoke to it while they flew trying to cheer it up. "Knighter you... we might of lost one home but together we can forge a new one." That considerably lightened the mood between them as they flew away from all their worries.

While they traveled Atlas made some things like a whistle to call Knighter in times of need. But there was still some hard times and one in particular changed Knighter from a dragon scared of eels to one that liked to eat them. They had to be dead though for Knighter to eat them as he was still a bit cautious around them but that was it.

The journal Atlas had grew with every day as he talked with other dragons and learned about them more. They even met dragons that could fast than a Night Fury and let's say that they weren't amused. They spent time training to go even faster and they soon were going at speeds that could only be matched by those dragons. But they still weren't that fast as them, yet they were slowly gaining on the dragons.

Knighter even managed to go very high up in the air and they went higher than Hiccup could ever hope to with Toothless. Atlas trained himself in all manner of medicine, tracking, navigation, and survival skills. After about two years from leaving he could stay under water for about 22 minuets, maybe a little longer if he wanted to.

Knighter was very quick by this time and could do split second turns on a dime at very high speeds. The speeds Knighter could reach was almost twice the speed that any regular Night Fury could reach. They both pushed each other to surpass their own limits, but every now and than something happened to them.

It didn't phase them even if they got hurt every now and than with some of their antics. Than one day while they were flying to a distant island a dragon rose up out of the water. Atlas never saw the dragon before and quickly got out his journal and started to write down information. Knighter hovered just out of it's reach and they both saw the same thing happen at the same time.

Knighter saw they eye's change color to blood red, but Atlas looked into those eyes while the dragon looked away. He managed to put his journal away before he slumped forward and Knighter continued onto the island. It was only a short nap but he could hear the dragon saw something about having a vision of the future.

After Knighter landed Atlas woke up and shook his head before writing down the information in his journal. He spoke to Knighter like he normally did trying to figure out what happened but didn't care at the same time. "I have no clue what happened but I'm OK Knighter. Really I am." Knighter was still a bit curious but let it go as Atlas flexed his Night Fury ears a bit trying to relax.

They spent the rest of the night resting for some reason and Atlas watched the dragon out in the ocean a bit as it seemed o take down one of it's own. Than it just went below the waves and Atlas took out his journal and jotted down the information in his little book. "Won't let anyone or anything see it." He spoke to himself and than went to sleep dreaming about what had happened to his family.

But he no longer cared about them and in the morning he felt refreshed and saw Knighter returning from the predawn flight like always. With that they had something to eat and than left to continue on their journey. One year passed and the two found many more of those dragons in all different shapes and sises so a result Atlas called them the Forgotten.

He still had a lingering though in his head about his family but he didn't care about it until one night. They were flying and Atlas was using the stars to navigate them when he realized where they were. "Knighter... right below us is the island that we left about three and a half years ago." He was surprised that they had returned and reluctantly they both went and did a quick flyover the old village.

Knighter got high above the village square and they looked down at the village listening to whatever they could fine. There was no fire cracking and they both could tell that it was long abandoned by the group of survivors. They landed and Atlas used a dagger along with some flint he found to make a small torch.

Looking around he saw that the village had been destroyed by some unforeseen attack about two years ago. It was then that Knighter showed Atlas one of the ability's of a Night Fury by using its special type of growl to navigate in caves and other dark places. With that Atlas saw what the dragon saw with the tone and he could tell that there was nothing left to be done.

They went up to the cave and rested for the rest of the night, but as soon as the sun came up Atlas was in the village looking around. The dragon followed him as he went and poked around in places finding some new cloths for himself. After putting them on he went and explored the main building looking for clues of any sort.

They didn't find anything so Atlas spent most of the day making a small stone plaque telling anyone who finds it to leave when they can and it also served as a grave marker for everyone who died in the village. The sun was setting when they left to get to the next island not wanting to spend the night there.

They landed on the next island and Atlas used his journal to write about the Island of the Lost as he called it now. Than as the sun was rising the two went to sleep and waited for the moon to rise so they could find something else to do. When it did they got up and for the next few years they flew were ever they wanted two. Than they settled down in a cave high up on a rock spire for some the night.

The two had flown non stop for days looking for land and were extremely tired cause of it. But they woke up at noon when the two heard wings flapping nearby. Being careful Atlas crept toward the entrance and looked out to see what was flying around. He used his ears to listen in on the wing beats and it reminded him of a Night Fury.

In all his years of travel with Knighter they had never caught sight of another one so this interested him. He looked out and saw on another rock pillar not that far away some movement, so being careful he brought out his telescope he made and looked threw it. Sure enough there was another Night Fury and some other dragons as well, but what really got him was the fact that there was actually people on them.

For the past ten years he had thought that he was the only dragon rider there would ever be. But now not that far away he could see six kids on five different dragons. One of the dragons was a Hideous Zippleback so he figured the two riding it must be twins. He watched for a while as they sat there talking and from time to time caught a few words that they were saying.

He ducked back in when they started to take off and hid along with Knighter as they saw the dragons fly by the cave. But they had a hard time when the boy Atlas saw earlier started to hover on his Night Fury looking into the cave. Somehow they managed to avoid detection and when he left Atlas looked into the blur-green eyes of Knighter and spoke.

"Seems like were no longer just a signal rarity Knighter." The dragon just shook it's head and Atlas did the same before they had to duck behind the rock again to avoid detection from the other one again. Every now and than it happened and the two just barley managed to avoid detection every time. Than when the group had left the two decided to go and find another hiding spot and watch this group of dragon riders.

0*0*0Hiccup & Friends0*0*0

Hiccup and his friends were doing some training drills in the rocky spires where Atlas and Knighter were resting. He and his friends had decided to do some exploring that day and not train or do anything work related. They had lightened down on a sea stack not that far from the small Cave Atlas and Knighter were in.

The group was talking about what they were going to do on this day off from training and Hiccup for one was actually looking forward to it. Shortly after though he felt like he was being watched and started to look around. "I take it somethings wrong Hiccup?" Astrid had noticed this and Hiccup answered her a bit hesitantly. "I don't know. It's just I fell like were being watch for some reason."

"Let it go Hiccup and just have some fun today." Astrid acting as if everything was fine made Hiccup fell a bit better. So reluctantly he let it go and after a short time the group broke up to go do their own things. Hiccup and Toothless flew toward the sea stack that Atlas and Knighter was in and soon noticed the cave.

Toothless stopped and hovered in front of it but when they didn't see anything they left. "I know bud you feel it to." Hiccup patted Toothless' head and the dragon calmed down a bit as they flew. Every now and than the went back to the cave and looked in expecting to see something but they didn't.

Than as the sun was starting to go down the two made one more stop at the cave and looked in. Before they could enter though they both heard Astrid yelling at them. "Hey! Come on were heading back to the island Hiccup!" Toothless and him reluctantly flew away from the cave and were on their way back to Berk.

The group returned several times for training and every time Hiccup felt like he was being watched. The others didn't though so he just passed it off as paranoia, but still something made him doubt that. Than one day during an exorcise to increase observance Hiccup caught sight of Atlas and Knighter going behind a sea stack. He followed them and just caught glimpses ever time they came round a comer.

"Wait! Come back!" He tried to get the attention of the mysterious dragon he kept seeing disappear around corners but failed. Toothless by than was going at his top speed but they were pulling away from them ever so slightly. Than as Hiccup and Toothless rounded a corner they nearly ran into Astrid and her dragon Stormfly. "WATCH IT HICCUP!" She was clearly mad at him for being so reckless which he normally never was.

"Sorry Astrid... by chance did you see anything come this way?" She was clearly confused and spoke upon seeing how he and Toothless were acting. "No I haven't. Why?" Hiccup answered her while still looking around for whatever he saw earlier. "It's just... I caught sight of some sort of dragon that was going very fast between the sea stacks. Somehow it was able to maneuver at speeds faster than what were capable of."

The two got talking and flew off while Atlas and Knighter looked out from their shallow cave hiding spot. Than Atlas reluctantly spoke to Knighter before the two took off back toward there hiding spot that they had lured Hiccup away from. "That was to close pal... and now we have to move our camp yet again." The dragon was clearly as depressed as his rider was for they had already done this many times before.

0*0*0Atlas & Knighter0*0*0

Atlas and Knighter flew out of the sea stacks and low to the water in a thick mist to avoid detection. This was the ninth time they had to move in as many days, so they got fed up with it and decided to leave in the direction that they had seen the group coming and going from. It was a short flight to an island of relative size and it just so happened to be Berk of all places.

The two noticed the village right off and reluctantly they went to a nearby cave above it. By this time Atlas had down in his journal all sorts of information about dragons that went beyond what Hiccup and his friends knew. They didn't pay much attention to, and Atlas wasn't paying much attention to the island for if he did he would of know what it was called.

But it had been ten years sense he had been on Berk and looking down at the village he had grown curios as to what the town was actually doing. So he took his bag from the saddle, put on his helmet, and slipped the bag over one shoulder. Than he turned around and took out the whistle he had carved himself and hung around his neck with some grass he made into string before speaking. Listen Knighter if I blow this whistle I want you to come and get me got it?"

The dragon knew already and Atlas with his helmet on backwards, because it fit better climbed on down the cliff. He would make several more trips down to the village and come back with some food for Knighter. Than one day Atlas was down in the village and somehow no one asked him any questions which made him feel more relaxed. He was curious as to why but he didn't care, yet for some reason he was deep in thought about it.

He was so deep in thought that he walked out of the village and never noticed that he did until he came to the old arena. Looking down in he saw the kids in there with their dragons talking and all he did was stand to watch them. Than as he looked down he finally realized why no one was asking him questions. There was a signal boy down there that looked a lot like him but with a prosthetic foot and a slightly less build than him.

It made sense to him and continued to watch as the chief walked up behind him and spoke after realizing he wasn't his son. "If you don't mind me asking who are you?" Atlas turned around to answer Stoic obviously not surprised by his presence. "My name is Atlas... and from your looks I think you must be the chief here." He was scared but over the years and maybe due to not being around anyone but a dragon he was able to hide it.

"Yes I am, and prey tell what family do you belong to, cause I don't believe I ever met you before today." Atlas not knowing about the island he was on just simply turned his helmet around and pointed toward his family crest that he had scratched onto it. Stoic at first was confused until he saw the crest and he reacted to it violently.

No sooner than he spotted it than Atlas regretted it for he was grabbed by the neck and slammed into the metal bars of the old arena, now turned dragon training school. The ringing from the hit attracted the eyes of everyone in the arena and Hiccup was the first to react to the scene above them. By this time Stoic had grabbed the battle ax off of his back and was ready to use it to cut of Atlas' head. Atlas though was trying to keep calm while not being able to breath and went for his whistle.

Hiccup basically yelled at his dad when he arrived at the scene not knowing what was going on. "DAD! What are you doing?" Stoic just looked at him before answering his sons question in his own sort of way. "Stay back Hiccup this person is bad news, very bad news." As Hiccup tried to convince his dad to let Atlas go he was trying to use the whistle he had.

The first attempt was real faint, and he could just barley hear it with he Night Fury ears. But the second attempt was enough to get Knighter's attention even if it was just barley audible to the Night Fury. The dragon rushed out of the cave to where Atlas was while Stoic prepared to deliver the death blow onto him. Atlas' hand wasn't even halfway down to being a limp swinging limb when Knighter slammed into the Stoic hard.

Stoic was set flying to the side and just barely avoided falling into the sea below the rock cliff they were on. Everyone just stood where they were in astonishment as the dragon eyed everyone like they were a potential enemy. Atlas soon caught his breath and slowly got up at the same time Stoic did and Knighter kept eying the chief as the main threat as of that time.

Stoic looked at the night Fury standing guard over Atlas who was using the cage above the arena to sturdy himself on while he caught his breath. The dragon stood on the bars just above Atlas growling until he said something just barely above a whisper. "I'm... fine... for... now." The dragon at this stepped off the metal bars and stood in front of Atlas who was breathing heavily.

Than after a few more short breaths he spoke in a voice that the other could hear and he managed to stand p without any support as well. "I'm not here... to cause any trouble, but instead... I'm hear to explore really with Knighter." He stopped for a bit before stretching his back and speaking in a much louder voice to his dragon. "Well I think I know where we are now Knighter. Welcome to Berk the home that my family left some time ago, before getting stranded on the island we met on."


	3. Just Atlas

Everyone was quiet as the chief got up and walked over to Atlas, but when he go to close Knighter gave a slight growl to tell Stoic he better be careful. Atlas didn't do a thing as he stood up straight and looked at the chief, but after a while of quietness Hiccup spoke. "You have a Night Fury. There is actually another Night Fury on Berk." By now everyone from the arena was surrounding the new Night Fury and rider.

But soon Atlas got a bit uncomfortable and due to being with a dragon for such a long time he had no clue what to do. Knighter could feel Atlas tensing up as everyone just stood looking at them so as a result the dragon started to growl telling them to back up a little. They did and Atlas calmed down before speaking. "If your done gawking at us can you please say something else?"

Everyone blinked and Stoic was the first to speak surprising everyone with what he said except Atlas who knew what was coming. "Uh... sorry about... you know... slamming you against the bars and nearly killing you." With that Stoic left and the kids started to introduce themselves, and not wasting any time Atlas spoke when it was done. "So... I've seen you all before when I sort of spied on you for a few days."

He was ready to turn around and flea like he was being hunted, and everyone dragon could tell that. He was able to hear the dragons in their own strange language talk about him but they didn't know he could understand him. That was a secret that only Knighter knew about and he wanted to keep it that way so he just put up a brave front.

It was then that Hiccup made the connection about everything that he had felt and saw. "Wait that was you? But how? I mean how did you manage to get your dragon to go faster than Toothless and I." Atlas looked hard and the dragons could tell that Hiccup had just offended him, but he didn't let it show. "Knighter... and I trained for a long time and we pushed ourselves to go beyond our own limits."

He looked at everyone and than he started to walk around the arena looking at all the microscopic signs that showed the history of the place. "Also during my ten years away from Berk I managed to pick up a few useful skills. One thing that I'm good at now is tracking and seeing small and nearly invisible trails."

He walked over to a wall while everyone watched and Knighter could tell what was coming. "This use to be an arena but now you use it as a school to train dragons and yourself. There is also several signs that show that you sometimes have fights here still but I think it's just for some fun. Namely the twins over there, but there is some signs that the dragons have gotten involved in them from time to time."

Everyone was looking at him and Knighter just shook his head before leaving the group and going to lie down near the entrance. Than he just left and Knighter drifted off into a short nap, all the while everyone was getting over the shock and they left as well. Atlas came back to the arena a bit later with a basket of fish and a blanket. He made sure that there was a few eels in it for Knighter and after the dragon was done the two went into one of the old dragon holding cells.

The two went to sleep in the old holding cell for the arena sense they didn't have any place to spend the night. Elsewhere though Stoic was talking with Gobber about Atlas and his dragon of all things. "Calm down Stoic. I don't think hes here to cause any trouble." Stoic was holding a brick to his head as he talked what with his ears still ringing from the impact. "That's just it Gobber he's one of them. How are we suppose to know that this kid won't sacrifice his dragon just to save himself?"

Gobber took his hook hand off and spoke to Stoic as he tried to keep him from overreacted. "Stoic you can't know if he will or not, but remember this. The boy had arrived on this island with that dragon." Stoic was still having a hard time wrapping his head around the whole idea that a member from the worst clan he had ever met was actually a friend with a dragon.

It was a long night for Stoic, but in the morning he was ready to go just like Atlas was with Knighter. The two had gone out for a predawn flight with each other and was just returning to the old arena when they both spotted Hiccup not that far ahead of them. He was also returning from a predawn flight and had decided to go to the dragon training school early. He entered the place shortly after Hiccup did and spoke feeling at ease. "So Hiccup why are you hear so early?"

Hiccup whipped around obviously not expecting Atlas to be there, but when he saw who it was he responded. "Oh, hi Atlas. We were just coming to relax for a bit before training started. Now why don't you tell me why your here so early?" Atlas just looked away at the open door and Hiccup followed his gaze. "Ah you slept here last night."

Atlas smiled as Hiccup made the connection and he than just spoke trying to start a conversation. "So Hiccup if you don't mind me asking how did you and Toothless meat?" It was a good conversation starter and Hiccup responded right off the bat. "There isn't actually anything to tell. I met Toothless when I shot him down, and accidentally crippled him." It was than Atlas' turn to connect the dots and he spoke shortly after Hiccup finished.

"So you made that prosthetic tail fin for Toothless and soon you two bonded. Than from what I can tell you were in some sort of danger so he rushed here to help and got captured. Shorty after you and your friends went to where the nest was and had a big battle with a humongous dragon. That's the battle that crippled you and as such your friendship was strengthened."

Hiccup nodded than spoke after Atlas had finished. "So what about you and Knighter?" Atlas looked up at the sky and than Knighter as he thought about it. "It was sort of an accident that made us meat as well." He was looking at the scare that he had created by accident and Hiccup could now see it as well.

"My family was attacked by outcasts and as a result I along with some survivors were stranded on an island." He paused for a few seconds than continued on after some thought. "I spent a few months there and during that time I started to make my own book of dragons. Than one day a cousin followed me and we ran into him."

"He was knocked out shortly after and as if by some sort of twisted luck some sort of vine attached itself to me, Knighter, and him. Before we got back my cousin and I got into a fight and it ended when we got back to the camp." Again he ended in a pause as he considered what to say next. "Lets say that he removed the vine and died instantly, and I left with Knighter for the other side of the island."

Atlas didn't feel like telling why his cousin had died and continued on with the story. "There was a village and in it was some sort of powder that removed the vine, but that's not the end of it. It took only about four months but eventually we became friends and after about four more years the rest of the survivors found the village."

Hiccup could tell that Atlas was actually having a hard time remembering it but at the same time he was doing it very easily. "I got mad and we left the island to explore for about three years, and my journal grew. That's when I picked up all the skills I have now by the way." He smiled at the thought than he continued on with his story. "We soon found the island again and everyone was... well... dead. After that we left and two years later here we are."

Atlas saw Hiccup was unnerved by what he said, yet it was the truth. HE looked at Knighter a bit longer before saying something else. "Though there was a few accidents and we both got hurt, the most note able one is the scar across his left eye." Hiccup could tell that Atlas cared deeply for Knighter and it was even deeper than he knew. He also noticed that Atlas wasn't sad about his family that perished on the island but was about the ones on the boat.

Hiccup was quiet and they both stood in the old arena realizing the hardship each had to go threw. It was about that time that all of Hiccups friends arrived and Hiccup decided to do some training with them to take his mind off of what he just learned. Everyone though didn't know why he was doing they just thought it was another training session.

Except Atlas who knew why but he didn't join them for he had some training of his own to do. They all left for there training and Atlas along with Knighter followed them to the sea stacks. While they were training above the rocks Knighter was training in between them and Atlas was under water. No one noticed them until Knighter started circling the same spot looking down into the water below. "What is that dragon doing?" Astrid was watching the dragon circle around the same spot, periodically leaving to rest for a bit before returning.

While the group watched from above they never noticed Atlas below on the sea floor. He looked up upon the shadow of Knighter passing over him and decided it was time to return to the surface. So he kicked the sea floor disturbing some of the sediment as he propelled himself upward while making sure it wasn't to fast or to slow. When he did breach the surface Knighter grabbed him and carried him to a sea stack dropping him off before landing.

By now the others were coming over after seeing him come out of the ocean. Fishlegs was the most curious and spoke when he got into range. "How long were you down there?" Even though Atlas was dripping wet, chilled to the bone, and slightly loopy due to lack of air he still spoke. "Oh about 22 minutes give or take a few." He shrugged and shook his head a bit trying to get some water out of his ears while keeping his helmet on.

Before anything else could be said though Atlas hopped on Knighter and the two took off at high speeds. That left the others in a mood somewhere between very shocked and very scared, if such a thing existed. The to soon reached berk and went into there little make shift shelter in one of the old holding cells. Stoic watched them arrive and enter it so he walked on toward the old holding cell to have a little talk with Atlas.

When he got close enough though he heard Atlas talking to Knighter and hesitated for a moment as he listened. "Knighter... what am I going to do? I mean after all it's been ten years sense I've been on Berk, or around any actual people for that matter." The two never noticed Stoic as he took a stem inside their makeshift shelter. "I don't know what to do for after all just like you were back then I'm now uncomfortable around people."

Knighter shook his head than growled a bit alerting Atlas to Stoic's presence as he stood in the opening. Due to it being dark he was able to put his helmet on unseen before Stoic forced the door open all the way. The two didn't react much to it, but Knighter still kept glaring at Stoic as if to tell the viking he better be careful of else. It didn't matter though for Stoic just stood in the entrance for a bit looking at the two.

Atlas go the silent message of if you get my son hurt or worse you will need more than a dragon to help protect you. So Atlas nodded and Stoic smiled before turning and walking out of the arena just as his son and friends were arriving. They just missed him and entered the old arena before leaving to go do other things. Training was done for the day but Hiccup stayed behind to talk with Atlas some more and compare notes.

With that he went on over to the only open holding cell and before he could enter Atlas and Knighter were coming out. "Oh. Hiccup I was just going to get something to eat for Knighter, want to come?" Reluctantly Hiccup agreed and left with him, leaving the two Night Furies alone with each other in the arena.

On the way to get the food though Atlas was very quiet and nervous around well everyone. But on the way back he had managed to start a good conversation with Hiccup. "No really. We were starving at the time and the only thing we could find were eels. I had no choice but to force feed him him some so he could survive."

They had now reached the arena where they left the Night Furies alone together. When they entered though there were scorch marks everywhere, and the dragons were on opposite sides of the arena. The two just looked at the dragons as they casually walked over to them for they both smelled food in the baskets. So after giving each dragon it's own basket of food Atlas spoke. "I thought this might happen."

Hiccup looked at him confused and he spoke again upon seeing his face. "I always thought that the reason we didn't see any other Night Furies on our travels was because they were extremely territorial. They don't mind sharing there territory with other dragons but other Night Furies is a different story." Hiccup finally got the what he was saying and spoke up after Atlas was finished.

"That actually might explain why Toothless was the only Night Fury on Berk." Again the two got into another conversation and after a while Atlas stopped and walked off. By now Hiccup could tell that he was uncomfortable around others and that he was hiding something.

Atlas now was sitting down on the edge of the cliff looking out toward the sea wanting to get away from the island for a bit. But than he had a dim though about his secret chamber and quickly went to get Knighter who had finished eating and was coming after him. The two took off Leaving Hiccup and Toothless curious as to what they were doing.

Atlas led Knighter to his little cavern and had the dragon light up a little part of the floor for light. When the dragon complied the whole place was lit up as thousands of crystal reflected the light around the room. The two than went toward the edge and watched the light dance up above where some of it formed images. To Atlas it was some sort of holy ground for not even dragons would enter the place, but Knighter saw what Atlas did. The two were transfixed by the cavern and for the next few weeks would leave to go and watch the light dance above their heads.

No one asked or cared for that matter about the two so it was just that much easier to just slip away from everyone. The two never joined Hiccup and his little group though and everyone was curious as to why. Every time someone went to ask though Atlas had just vanished along with Knighter to places unknown.

Than one day Hiccup decided to follow Atlas as the two seemed to disappear from their little bunker. He followed them into the caves below Berk and Toothless went the way Knighter did by using the dragons own ability. Soon Hiccup and Toothless had stopped when Atlas and Knighter entered a small crevice.

Atlas knew that they were being followed so the two had slipped into an adjacent cavern to try and shake off their followers. It was just narrow enough that Knighter had to press his wings close to his body to get threw. So after getting to the other side the two took off while Toothless and Hiccup slipped threw falling behind. It wasn't to stay that way for long though as the two had managed to catch up with them.

Atlas cursed along with Knighter much to his surprise and the two quickly prepped themselves for the chamber of echos as they called it. In the chamber there was several tunnels branching off from it, but if even a signal sound was made in the chamber it would bounce back from every direction. TO those unknowing about it, it would cause them to turn backward into the same cave strangely for some reason.

Knighter on purpose set it off as he and Atlas exited threw one of the other caves, to confuse the two following them. It worked it's wonders and Hiccup had no choice but to give up his pursuit of the two and return top side. The others from the training school also did it but got lost right before the echo chamber, but somehow they always ended up coming out of the caves the same way they entered.

Soon Atlas along with Knighter had managed to convert the small bunker into a reliable home for themselves and for the most part were quite comfortable. It had been a month now that they had been staying on the island and Stoic just over looked it. When they met nothing was said and the two just took a long hard look at each other before turning to go on their separate ways.

Than one day as the two were getting ready to head off for the cave they like Hiccup entered there little bunker and spoke. "I give up." The two looked at Hiccup and he spoke again upon seeing there blank faces. "I followed you a total of nine times now and you slipped out of sight every time." It was now that Atlas looked at Knighter and the dragon spoke to him in it's usual way.

With a nod to the dragon Atlas turned his attention to Hiccup and spoke. "Come on Hiccup it's time you saw what Knighter and I have been hiding." With that Atlas got on Knighter and Hiccup got on Toothless who was just outside the Bunker waiting for him. The Night Furies were zipping threw the caves with their riders and soon they reached the chamber.

Atlas got off of Knighter as the dragon went and lit up the cave with it's crystals and dancing light. Hiccup just sat on top of Toothless as he looked at the crystals in front of him. Toothless was also shocked as they both watched the light dance high above their heads. Than Atlas spoke much more relaxed than he had ever been before. "I have many secrets Hiccup, some of which aren't as great as this one."


	4. Just Another Day

With that he went out the other side of the cave and Hiccup followed still on top of Toothless. Than Atlas go on Knighter and they all flew out of a narrow crevice in the side of the mountain on the opposite side of the island. Atlas looked back at Hiccup than he turned around and patted Knighter on the side of his head. Knighter glanced upward than focused ahead of him as he rocketed forward with one powerful thrust.

The sudden burst of speed startled Hiccup and Toothless for one second Atlas was in front of him the next he was rocketing right past them. Than to much surprise Atlas on Knighter slid right on up to Hiccup and spoke trying to keep his mind distracted from recent thoughts. "That was only half of what our top speed is Hiccup."

It was a shock and Hiccup was left speechless at this time and upon reaching the village the two parted. Atlas and Knighter went to the arena to rest while Hiccup and Toothless returned to their home for the night. Soon as Atlas and Knighter returned to their bunker though Atlas spoke to Knighter. "Think we should tell others soon Knighter about my little... you know... secret?" Over the nine years he had them he could never call them his ears for some reason.

Knighter shrugged and they returned to their preparations for the night ahead of them and the up coming winter as well. Hiccup was talking with his father about trying to get Atlas a small place to survive the winter in. "But dad! The odds of them surviving severe winter is slim. They need to be in a small and well insulated place." "For the last time Hiccup no. They have a place already that will work well enough."

"Be sides the two had survived ten winters together, I think they can survive another one." Stoic still didn't trust Atlas and expected the kid to still throw away the dragon to survive if the chance arrived. Soon night came and everyone was asleep except Atlas who stayed up listening to a storm raging outside.

Morning came and the storm was still raging so everyone stayed inside their homes, except Atlas and Knighter who stayed inside their little bunker. The door was cracked slightly to let smoke out from a fire they had so they could see around their place. As the storm raged though Atlas sat next to Knighter and flipped threw his journal looking at everything that he had found.

"Knighter I been alone with you for years now and not once did we give up on each other." The dragon looked at Atlas as he talked feeling a mix of emotions as he did. "I don't know what to do for the first time in years." Atlas felt hopeless for the first time in years but Knighter knew what to do to keep the mood up. So Knighter moved toward the entrance and lowered a signal wing, as a result Atlas got the message and they took off.

The two liked to go off and ride the storm winds when there was nothing else to do around wherever they were. The storm was perfect in every way for flying in and the two zipped threw it in perfect sync. Every wind gust presented a new possibility and with each now one a new challenge was given to them. At times the wind took them threw the village, around the mountains, and finally out toward the sea.

It didn't phase them for they went on toward the parallels of dragon's island's rocky sea protection. They still went and followed the storm winds avoiding lightning strikes and seeing the rain frozen in mid air. But as time flew by the storm slowed down and finally they returned to their little bunker exhausted as can be.

Knighter went over to his corner and heated up the rock to fall asleep on. Atlas didn't even reach his makeshift bed as he fell on the ground fast asleep. The two only woke up to a sudden knocking on their bunker door, much to their demise. So Atlas went and put on his helmet which had rolled toward the wall on the far side of the bunker.

Knighter got up and pushed open the door of their little home and Hiccup was on the other side with Toothless. Upon seeing them Atlas responded in a very tired voice do to being woken up early. "Hiccup... do you know what time it is?" He yawned before Hiccup answered. "It's almost noon."

Hiccup was scratching the back of his head and didn't what Atlas did yesterday. "Oh... well Knighter it seems we over slept this time." Atlas looked over at Knighter and the dragon shook its head still trying to wake up from their nap. So after this the two came out of their bunker and saw the rest of Hiccups friends outside waiting for them.

He was obviously confused by this and after a few more minutes Astrid spoke. "Are you sure about this Hiccup? I mean he isn't the type to actually become a team player over night." He looked at everyone as they held up a weapon as if they were getting ready for a fight. "Let me guess you all are getting ready for mid flight fighting training or something along that line right?"

Everyone nodded and Atlas brought out a dagger letting the light bounce off it for everyone to see. "I'm game for it... as long as you all don't mind me being the one your fighting." He was now holding up his dagger flipping it in his hand while looking at everyone in turn. Than Snotloud spoke and regretted it later with what Atlas did.

"You sure? I mean after all I'm a much better than all of you put together." Everyone shook their heads and Atlas threw his dagger just skimming the top of Snotloud's helmet. When they all turned around to see where it went the dagger was just a mere inch stuck in the stone wall behind them. By now Atlas had take another out and threw it so that it got stuck in the other daggers hilt making everyone realize he was not one to mess with.

Than Atlas spoke as he went and retrieved his dagger in his dagger in the wall while keeping a straight face. "That was me just half focusing on my aim with about a quarter of my actual strength." The group backed away and Tuffnut spoke oblivious to what just happened. "Wait what? I wasn't looking, do it again." His sister just shook her head at her brothers incompetence while he looked around trying to figure out what happened.

Than they were all up in the air trying to figure out the plan of attack Atlas along with Knighter had in mind. To be on the safe side Atlas was using some berry juice in a small pouch to hit people with. They all were in a circle with their dragons watching for the small signs of the upcoming attack that was sure to come.

Than before Fishlegs could say a thing Atlas had thrown the bag right at him hitting the viking right in the chest. "I'm out." With that Fishlegs and Meatlug flew away while the others gave chase to Atlas and Knighter. But the two were craft and quick so they disappeared in some rock spires right below the group. Soon Atlas had taken out everyone except Hiccup and Toothless.

They all were equipped with their own balloons but Atlas still took them ouch and from time to time with their own. He had made the twins turn on each other, but it didn't matter for they just took each other out on their own. Than he had made Snotloud get hit by Astrid's own balloon, before hitter her in the back of the head from above.

So far Hiccup had slipped through his careful grid by ducking behind rocks and from time to time going below the water. But Toothless was slowing down making it hard for Atlas to get an accurate shot at Hiccup. Soon Toothless was hovering and Hiccup was on guard with everyone hoping that he would get Atlas soon.

Yet Atlas was above Hiccup getting ready to drop his last pouch of paint of him. "But as soon as he did Hiccup along with Toothless had taken off and somehow they had managed to get right behind Atlas and Knighter. Before the two knew what hit them Hiccup had thrown the pouch and Atlas was hit dead in the middle of his back.

Than Knighter turned around and Atlas spoke in his usual way that hid all emotion but had it in his voice a little. "Nice one Hiccup I thought no one would get me during this training session." He put up a brave front, but in truth he was getting bored of the training so he let Hiccup win. Than it got serious as everyone got out actual weapons and started to fight while on the back of their dragons.

The day went on like this, and every now and than they took a break to rest and talk strategy with one another. But still somewhere along the way Atlas had slipped out of the fight and was already returning home with Knighter. The two still didn't see the need for combat while in the air so they never actually went that far into their own training. All Atlas really did was throw a dagger most of the time and the conflict was over with in under five seconds.

The two were still tired from their previous day though of flight during the storm. So when they got to their bunker Knighter went to his corner and Atlas went to his bed, which upon coming into contact with fell unconscious. In the morning though he woke with a start when Knighter stood over his bed looking down at him. "KNIGHTER! What are... you doing?" The dragon spoke in it's usual way and told Atlas that he was hungry.

Atlas felt it to so he went and got some food for the dragon, returning shortly before Hiccup and Toothless arrived. On that day though trader Johann was coming to Berk and Hiccup thought that Atlas would like to meat the esteemed trader. But Atlas could already tell that the trader was coming and he was most ready to meat Johann once more. "Oh. Hiccup if your hear about trader Johann I already know that he's coming today."

Hiccup was surprised by this and spoke after Atlas was done putting things in his bag. "Wait how did you know trader Johann was coming today?" "I have my sources Hiccup, and that's all I'm going to tell you." In truth Johann had caught Atlas by surprise, in fact he only learned about the traders arrival from Knighter who had spotted the ship while on his predawn flight.

After getting everything in his bag he left his little bunker and was hopping that the trader had something he could use to brighten it up with. Hiccup followed Atlas with Toothless not far behind, while Knighter was out and about not caring about the trader. Although Hiccup was curious as to where Knighter was he didn't as knowing that Atlas had let some of the wild dragon inside when he tamed Knighter. Due to Hiccup being the chiefs son he and Stoic were the first to trade with the esteemed trader, followed by everyone else.

Toward the end when everything was for the most part gone Atlas started to poke around looking for anything he found interesting. Johann didn't pay him much attention for he was talking to Stoic about recent events around the island. Soon Atlas was about to give up and walk off the boat when something caught his eye off in the corner. As he walked over to it he noticed that it was a a bunch of objects strung together made from a bunch of crystals.

He picked it up and looked at it in fascination while Johann walked up behind him. "So you like the whirling crystals I take." Upon Johann speaking Atlas broke out from his trance and faced the trader to nod. "Um... here I made these gloves a while ago out of scales from the dragon that I live with." Atlas held up some gloves made from scales that had fallen of of Knighter a while ago.

"It's both stylish and it has a soft inside mad from wool from wild mountain goats that I hunted and skinned myself." He handed the gloves to Johann who looked at it for a bit before putting one on and taking it back off again. "It is stylish and warm... but due to the unique item you have it will take more than this for me to make the trade." He handed Atlas back the gloves and Atlas put the item back down that he wanted to trade for.

But even before Atlas could leave the thought of the gloves got to the trader and he spoke again to get Atlas' attention. "Wait! Tell you what kid, if you give me something else with both those gloves I will give you the whirling crystals." With that Atlas got out the gloves and after a bit of searching brought out one of his wood carvings. It was quite good despite the fact that it was something he had made years ago when he had started carving things.

Johann took it and after a bit of examining smiled and that was the end of it. Atlas walked away with the whirling crystals, and Johann took with him some gloves and crudely carved wood item that Atlas had made. Both were happy and after walking half way up back to the village Knighter came in for a landing next to Atlas.

It was a quick ride back to the bunker and upon getting there Atlas hung up his whirling crystals to see how it brightened up the room. The thing did just that and after a while Atlas was busy making another item for him to use with all the Night Fury scales he had. Knighter watched as Atlas spent the rest of the day making whatever he was making with the rest of the scales and wool that they had.

Somewhere along the way Atlas had fallen asleep while working on his new piece of clothing. When he woke in the morning some of the scales were on the floor and he quickly finished his new vest. So after exchanging it with his old one that was starting to come apart at the seems he left the bunker to find Knighter. "Why is it every time I want to go somewhere that dragon is never around?"

He spoke to himself as he walked out of the old arena and toward the rocky outcropping to blow his whistle. But he didn't need to for as soon as he got there the dragon shot right up in the sky coming out from right below him. He looked at the dragon as it came to a landing right behind before speaking. "You've been waiting to do that for a while now, haven't you?"

Knighter nodded in response to Atlas as he got on the dragon's back so they could go anywhere. Soon they were on the other side of the island looking around to find plants to make mixtures for medicine. They found several different types of them together and put them into jars that Atlas had brought with him.

Soon they had returned toward the town and Atlas was taking notes on what they had found that day. Knighter was relaxed a bit thanks to the fact that he had spent the day doing what they use to before coming to Berk. Atlas was even more calm thanks to it and was finally getting use to being around people again. Knighter was doing quite well and had adapted quickly to the whole village life faster than Atlas could.

The next few days got slow though for the two spent more time in the bunker making herbal blends and talking with each other. Atlas still kept thinking of revealing his Night Fury ears to everyone but Knighter made him think twice. Stoic came by once and stood in the entrance for a bit checking up on them to make sure nothing was going on.

Hiccup didn't come by for some time though and Atlas got curious, because he was actually forming a friendship for the first time in quite some time. So when curiosity finally got the better of him he packed some medicine, and went out to go and see what had happened. Knighter followed him as he slowly approached the chief's house, nervous due to the fact that he wasn't on the chiefs good side. But none the less he found his way courage and went on over to knock on the front door of the hut.

When Stoic answered the door though both said noting except just look at each other for a short while. "Atlas... what are you hear for?" Stoic was curious for Atlas rarely went and visited others houses. "I was just... curious as to why I haven't seen Hiccup around lately." Even though Knighter was by his side he was still nervous around the chief due to to earlier encounter.

The chief came outside and closed the door before speaking again. "Well he's been kind of sick lately, so that's why you haven't seen him." Stoic crossed his arms as he spoke and looked down at Atlas as he shivered a bit in fear. "I... I think I might have something to help him get over his cold faster." As Atlas went threw his bag Stoic looked at him not that amused but none the less curious as what the boy had.

Than Atlas took out a signal jar with some medicine in it that helped someone get over any cold faster. "I... use to get sick a lot when I traveled with Knighter. So I made this and it helped out a lot, but I should warn you it's kind of bitter." With that he handed the chief the jar and slowly started to walk away. But before he could get further away from the place Stoic spoke making him freeze in place.

"Atlas... thanks... for this." With that the chief went back inside and Atlas quickly got out of there with Knighter. As for Stoic he was already giving some of the medicine to Hiccup who was getting over the cold faster already. That day made Stoic trust Atlas a bit more, but not that much due to the bad blood between Atlas' family and Stoic.


	5. Who is Who

Due to how freaked out by the whole experience Atlas decided to go and stay home in the little bunker that Knighter shared with him. The dragon though spoke upon Atlas getting to rest on the bed and closing his eyes. "Knighter... it's just... the last time I was on Berk my Father tried to take over the island... Lets just say that it didn't end that well for him and he had no choice but to leave and find the nest to reclaim our family honor." The sudden outburst from Atlas about his father made Knighter freeze in place, because normally Atlas never liked to talk about his family.

"How bad was it... you know having to live with them and all?" Knighter was naturally curious but it didn't surprise Atlas one bit when the dragon asked that question. "Well truthfully before being banished my father was a kind person, but something changed in him on that day. He always was nice to everyone, but if anyone insulted me or my mother watch out unless you want to be food for some fishes." Atlas chuckled a bit and the dragon shivered with the thought of the tables turning on him and he was food for fish.

"But after that day he tried to take over the village everything became different for him. He was cruel, unforgiving, and at times he actually beat me up for no reason. It was only five days before the attack that he returned to normal and I have yet to find a way to explain the sudden change in his acting..." With that Atlas bolted out of bed and picked up his journal to look threw it at fast speeds that only he could reach.

Than he stopped at one page looking at the dragon that was drawn on it and reading the information on it. "Beware of this dragons stinger, it has a type of liquid that will change one's natures. Note: Stay perfectly still and it wont see you." Knighter knew all to well about that dragon for both Atlas and him were once stung by it, and for three weeks the two tried to kill each other. "They are extremely rare and only wake up once ever 25 years to cause chaos around their territory. Do not engage in battle under any circumstance or there is a high tendency of death!"

The two were wide eyed upon the sudden revelation that a Stinger Mutation was on Berk of all places. "Well Atlas on the bright side we have about 15 more years before the dragon wakes up again." Knighter was trying to be optimistic but Atlas was relieved that he finally had an answer to why his father suddenly changed for no reason. But there was still the thought of why did it happen to his dad and why does the dragon come out every 25 years?

For the next few days the two just went along with their life on Berk finding herbs, training, or even just relaxing. Atlas by now was comfortable around other people again, but being surrounded by a big crowd was still a problem for him. But it didn't deter him from walking right threw the town square to reach destinations faster, and yet when he got out he felt like screaming from the anxiety it caused him. Still he did it and soon he picked up a few tricks that he could do with the Night Fury ears he had to pick up on conversations that others were having on the other side of the square.

Night time though was trouble, because for some reason his night was plagued with nightmares of the outcasts attacking the ship he was on. Time passed and than after the medicine was gone that he gave Stoic Hiccup was and walking around ready to train again. The first thing he did though was go to the bunker that Atlas lived in to give back the empty jar of medicine. Upon getting there he noticed a note placed upon the door and took it off to read it. "Gone hunting for more herbs, be back before the days over with. If this is about the medicine Stoic just leave the jar inside and take the topmost one on the right side of the shelves if you need more."

Hiccup shook his head knowing that Atlas had figured out his father real quick so after putting the jar inside and closing the door he left. Toothless followed Hiccup out of the bunker but they didn't get far before Knighter had swooped down and went into the arena for a landing. Atlas hopped off Knighter and Hiccup just shook his head not believing the luck he had just had. By the time Hiccup had gotten back into the arena and halfway to the bunker that Atlas lived in Knighter and Atlas had already gone inside.

Atlas was taking care of the equipment that he had when Hiccup pushed the door open a little more making it creak on it's hinges. If Hiccup thought that his father was bad when he sneaks up on him or woke him up from sleep than he had never seen what Atlas did to people who sneak up on him. Atlas upon hearing the door creak just a little tensed up and after a quick second five daggers were hurdling toward an unprepared Hiccup. Though instead of impaling Hiccup they hit the two doors and buried themselves up to their hilts effectively scaring the boy, than before the shock wore off Atlas was already holding Hiccup to the floor with a dagger to his neck.

It was only after blinking a few times that Atlas finally reconsigned Hiccup and put away the dagger he had in order to help him up. "Sorry about that Hiccup I just wasn't expecting anyone this soon." After getting back up and taking several deep breaths Hiccup spoke to Atlas who had calmed down. "Thanks for the warning? I just came to thank you for the medicine even if it was bitter." Atlas rolled his eyes at the sarcastic response and went to put the empty jar away along with some new herbs that he had collect along side Knighter. "No problem Hiccup, and what did you think I would do? I mean after all you were the one who sneaked up on me in the first place."

Hiccup rubbed his neck knowing that he had just set himself up for that one but shrugged it off knowing that Atlas would of found some other reason for his aggression. Hiccup left after that with Toothless in tow but not before Knighter and Toothless insulting each other. Atlas just shook his head in response to hearing the whole thing, all the while wondering how the other dragons didn't know about his Night Fury ears yet.

It was another week before training started back up due to Stoic not wanting Hiccup to fly so soon after getting over a cold. Knighter returned from his predawn flight just as the others were getting there and for the first time Atlas decided to join them, much to their and Knighter's surprise. Shortly after everyone was flying and Hiccup was trying to figure out what sort of training to do, because he was not expecting Atlas to tag along this time. So Atlas patted Knighter's head and the Night Fury got in close to Hiccup and Toothless so they could talk.

"Hiccup I just had a though for some training that we could do today that involves deception." Hiccup was caught off guard by this but also was interested at the same time. "Why not? So what is you have in mind Atlas?" Atlas smiled upon Hiccup finishing and spoke knowing that he had gotten the others attention. "It's simple really, we both ride on a Night Fury so lets have the rest of the group try and figure out who's who?" With that everyone landed and Atlas started to explain the rules to everyone.

"OK so Hiccup and I are going to fly around to confuse the rest off you. Your goal is to try and figure out who the target is and you have only one chance as a group to get it right so be careful." With that done Hiccup spoke saying who their target was in the first round. "As Atlas said your goal is to find one of us while we fly trying to confuse you. So the first one that you are suppose to identify is well Atlas."

With that Atlas and Hiccup both took off at high speeds while the others tried to keep and eye on Atlas who was proving quite hard to keep an eye on. At times the two started to circle around each other and after a while they separated going in opposite directions. They did this three more times before finally rocketing off in different directions, and after they were done the two circled around behind the group ding a few more bobbing a weaving just in case before landing.

After that everyone was trying to decide who went where, but the hard thing was Hiccup looked a lot like Atlas while on Toothless who looked a lot like Knighter. Than after a good five minutes Astrid spoke for the group. "Hiccup your the one who went to the left." Both Night Fury riders were quiet for a bit before Hiccup spoke. "Sorry Astrid I went to he right, Atlas is the one who went left." It went like this several times and every time the group was wrong with their answer.

Atlas was quiet the whole time and finally when they were going to give up he spoke asking a question of all things. "Tell me are you focusing on the dragon and rider as a whole or are you focusing on their distinctive marks and flight patterns?" This time Fishlegs was the one to answer Atlas' question. "I think we have been focusing on the dragon and rider as a whole why?" Atlas shook his head and spoke after a great amount of time. "There is differences between Hiccup and me, along with our flight habits and patterns."

"Look at Hiccup he has a fake leg and Toothless has a fake tail fin that's red, so as a result the dragon depends on the rider to fly." He paused again trying to think were he was going with this angle. "If you look at Knighter he has a scare going down his eye and is slightly bigger than Toothless. A for me I don't have and fake body parts, and I carry around this bag with wherever I go. As a result Knighter has a bit more free range of flight skills and can make decisions on what to do himself as where to turn and how to do it."

Atlas let this think in and as if on cue Astrid spoke. "So... don't focus on the dragon and rider as a whole but instead look for the distinguishing patterns and marks?" Atlas nodded and with that thought in mind the group gave it one more shot before the sun went down. Just to make it even more difficult though the two riders and dragons got even more wild and faster to try and confuse them. It didn't make a difference, because by now the others had managed to see the marks and patterns that defined both Night Fury's and riders.

Astrid saw a streak of red going off toward the right so when the two returned she was quite confident with herself. "Atlas went right and Hiccup, you went to the left." Atlas and Hiccup both smiled at this and Astrid was quite sure she caught them this time as was the rest of the group. Than Atlas spoke instead of Hiccup making all the attention turn onto him. "Well Astrid I must say you think your quite cleaver right?" Astrid gave a nod and Hiccup glanced over at Atlas who was smiling, because of Astrid. "Well you would be correct, if we had actually gone in the directions that you said we did."

With that Knighter brought up his tail to show the group the mark of red that was on one of the fins and not the other. "Wha... how... but... when?" This confused everyone and Hiccup responded knowing that they had gotten everyone. "Astrid while we were flying I threw some red paint onto Knighter's tail and Astrid threw black paint on the bottom of Toothless' prosthetic tail fin." After that everyone returned home to rest and Hiccup was very impressed with Atlas' ingenuity in that training session.

Astrid though was very mad by this and vowed to win at least one round if it was the last thing she did. Atlas and Knighter retired to their bunker for the night and were quite proud with their recent achievement. Hiccup went home with Toothless trying to figure out the possibility's that this shell game could present for them. Fishlegs was thinking on what Atlas said about how every dragon and rider had their own patterns and distinguishing marks that could identify them. As for Snotloud and the twins, everything just went completely over their heads and the though of cheating was creeping up into their minds.

Atlas only spent half that night asleep waking up with a start due to his reoccurring dream that been plaguing him. So he walked outside and looked up at the moon from just outside of the bunker thinking about one of the last islands he had set foot upon before arriving at Berk. The moon was almost full and that would cause a stirring on that island waking it's eternal inhabitants from their long sleep. The though of one of those dragons waking up with the marks he had drawn upon it made him laugh a bit and he tried to forced it back down.

But the thought was to funny and he burst out laughing thinking about how the dragon would react to finding his drawing on its face. After a while he managed to calm himself down besides the occasional fits of laughter and fell asleep in no time. In the morning Atlas was awaken to someone poking him with a stick and he quickly figured out who it was due to the voice. "Is he dead?"

Ruffnut was watching her brother poke Atlas with a really long stick, because they found him outside asleep on the ground. "I don't know... this could be some sort of evil plot to take over Berk." Obviously the two didn't know that Atlas was awake yet so he just pretended to sleep while listening to what they were saying. Than Snotloud spoke knowing that they were going to get in a fight if he didn't intervene soon. "He's obviously asleep you two, so I don't think that he is going threw with some evil plot."

The twins stopped than Tuffnut spoke with an evil grin getting his sister and Snotloud interested in what he said. "Oh... than why don't we just wake him up than... by setting him on fire!" The others both exchanged evil grins knowing that they weren't going to get another chance any time soon. "If you even dare try to do it, it will be the last thing you ever do." Atlas glanced up at the three and they quickly pretended not to be interested in anything and walked away.

Knighter by this time had come back from his predawn flight and walked over to where Atlas was sitting. From there it was a short time until Astrid, Fishlegs, and Hiccup showed up on their dragons. Atlas though was busy looking up toward the sky to the west focusing on whatever he found interesting. Finally he went and left the arena not to the surprise of the others who knew that something along this line would eventually come up. As for Knighter the dragon knew that Atlas was worried about a storm coming that was not far off from the island.

When Atlas returned he was carrying a lot of fire wood and out it in the bunker he called his home along side Knighter. For the first few rounds no one noticed him but soon his new clothing with Night Fury scales on it started to reflect light. Hiccup at first tried to ignore him but Atlas was obviously getting ready for something that they had no clue about. "Atlas what exactly are you doing?" Atlas still kept going and spoke as he rushed on by them with yet another load of wood that he had cut himself.

"There is a storm not that far off. It's going to be a big one and I don't want to miss out on the chance of flying in it with Knighter. If I'm right it's going to be big, and I mean really big as in it will last for about two days." He stopped there and than came out of his bunker house and stopped for a bit to say something else to them. "If I were you I would start stalking up on some food and other things for this is going to be quite some powerful storm."

Than with that he took off for one more load of wood for his stash and the others looked at each other thinking that he was just crazy. Knighter had of coarse wondered off when Atlas came and left his bunker to get something else to pass the time. He was quick in his work and by the end of the day he had completed everything he needed to get done. Of coarse Stoic was actually expecting the storm thanks to Bucket and his bucket so he had gotten everyone ready as well.

It wasn't winter weather just yet so he wasn't worried about Atlas even when he saw the boy rushing around town to stock up on supplies. Still he didn't like Atlas one bit, but he did appreciate his work he was doing around the island to help everyone out. Once Stoic even caught sight of Knighter watching him from on top of one of the houses but he put it off his mind. Knighter though didn't trust Stoic as much as Stoic didn't trust Atlas.

The dragon kept an eye on the chief and Atlas to make sure nothing happened to cause a fight to break out. But Knighter knew that Stoic didn't stand a chance against Atlas who was able to throw multiple knives at once and have them all hit the same target. It was still a wonder how Atlas managed to hit so many targets with such a few daggers. But it wasn't a good idea to think about it to much so the dragon still kept watch over Stoic wondering how all the vikings could do what they did.

Than night came and everyone returned to their homes just in time before the first few rain droplets started to fall. Than the storm let out its full fury on the island village and everyone was glad to be inside when the storm struck. The teens of the village though were curious as to how Atlas knew and Hiccup decided to ask when he saw Atlas again. All the while Atlas was on Knighter as they cruised threw the storm winds getting one crazy good ride as they went.

It was crazy to be out during the storm though so everyone except Atlas was inside or so he thought. Not far below them using the storm as cover Outcasts were approaching the island, but having a very hard time. With them was none other than Alvin the terrible keeping look out just in case anyone else was crazy enough to be out during the storm which he highly doubted. When lightning flashed though both Alvin and Atlas caught sight of each other at the same time. Atlas had a deep hatred of Alvin and Alvin though that Atlas was Hiccup, because there was no other people who would ride a Night Fury on Berk. At least that is what he thought, but now there was two Night fury riders on the island.


	6. Confined to Bunker Down

Atlas was so focused on Alvin that he never noticed the giant wind gust heading his way. Due to him not having the straps on his helmet attached properly the wind gust was strong enough to push him right off of Knighter. But unfortunately he fell down onto the boat of outcasts and right on top of none other than Alvin the terrible. He got up and off of Alvin real quick only to be captured by some outcasts. They didn't touch his helmet or anything which he was grateful for and Knighter just kept out of sight watching the whole thing transpire.

"What do we have here? Out for a little storm chasing I take Hiccup?" With that Atlas looked at Alvin and with a bolt of lighting struck not that far off the port side of the boat he spoke. "Sorry Alvin but Hiccup is inside his hut asleep by now. So you have to deal with me for the time being." His captives grip grew stronger and Alvin took a good look at the boy in front of him. He now realized that it was indeed not the person he thought it was and to make things worse Atlas suddenly broke loose.

In a very quick and Secret Saturday move he had knocked everyone except Alvin off the boat in one fluid motion. "Nice trick, but it wont work on me." Alvin was looking at the boy obviously amused by the whole thing, and not liking it for one moment at all. "Thanks I picked it up off of some friends a while back." With that Atlas took out two daggers and got ready for Alvin to attack, while the other outcasts were getting back on the boat. Before Alvin could react though Atlas chucked a dagger at him and it stuck real fast in his helmet but strangely it didn't seem to pierce the skin.

Yet it did it's work and Alvin couldn't think straight for it was pressing a certain nerve that made him very confused. "Head back to the island boy's this place is to well guarded for now." Alvin's men didn't say a thing knowing that it would be terrible if they denied any order. As for Atlas he was picked up by Knighter and carried away back to the bunker for some well deserved rest.

Upon waking the two did a quick sweep around the island looking for outcasts before enjoying the storm. It would have been about noon when they returned to the bunker and upon getting back Knighter spoke. "Atlas who were those people from yesterday that you attacked?" "Oh them... they were outcasts Knighter a group of people who frequently try to invade the island for their own purposes." With that Atlas put some more wood into the fire and the some drifted out due to the bunker door being open just a tiny bit.

There was a quiet spell before Knighter spoke again and this time it was on some topic so far off that it wasn't even related to their little piece of the world. "I wonder Atlas do you think we will ever see them again any time soon?" Atlas knew who the dragon meant and reluctantly he spoke trying to forget about the first encounter with them. "Knighter as they put it the odds of an even like that happening again any time soon in the near future is astronomically slim. I still don't even know how that family was able to do all that they did."

"I truly don't know Knighter, but lets not dwell on the past, instead why don't I... give you one of these!" With that Atlas threw an eel at the dragon startling Knighter that is upon the eel hitting the ground limp as can be. The dragon shot Atlas a mean look while he just chuckled under his breath knowing that their were plenty more where that came from. Meanwhile at the chiefs hut Hiccup was talking with his dad. "Dad if you don;t mind me asking why don't you like Atlas?"

Hiccup knew that if Stoic was left alone long enough with Atlas one of them would end up dead. "Look Hiccup it's nothing personal just... well you see... the last time his family was on Berk they tried to take it over." The last part came out very fast but Hiccup caught his father and spoke again. "Wait his family tried to take over the island last time?" With that Stoic nodded and Hiccup was getting the picture but still wasn't even close to figuring it out.

While all this was happening though high up in the storm clouds were three Whispering Deaths being blown against their will. Upon sensing land beneath them they made for it like bee's to a flower, and when reaching the ground they dug on in to nurse their wounds. Just in time to for a few trees fell blocking the holes they had dug to hide from the storm. As for the outcasts they had to deal with a crazed Alvin who changed moods very rapidly and was driving them nuts.

Still no one dared to bother him for fear on what would happen if they did so they went on their own business like nothing was wrong. They were still careful when they ran into Alvin while he thought he was a fairy princess lest he turn into something dangers the next minute. The dagger was still sticking out of the helmet and every now and than someone laughed due to what Alvin was doing. Getting back to Atlas and Knighter they were relaxing in their bunker home ignoring the storm outside as it turned itself up a few levels in the ferocity column.

"Atlas I just got to thinking about your uh... ears. They look a lot like mine so do you think that maybe you... I don't know have other ability's like me?" This came to a surprise of Atlas who had never though that much about it wanting to forget about them. "Well besides being able to see your little echo location trick, I also have a good sense of hearing thanks to them. But now that you mention it, I haven't really though about it that much sense getting them what with that rock that fell onto my head and all."

At that Atlas instinctively started to rub the part of his head that the rock hit forcing the headband onto him that gave him the ears. He was so use to them now, but the only thing that bothered him about them was that his helmet was very uncomfortable to wear. Knighter watched as Atlas went into a deep thought, that was signified by his Night Fury ears going in close to his head as he thought. It was normal for them to do this when he was in deep thought about something, but still Knighter knew that something was up.

It might of just been the angle of the ears on his head, or that they were a little bit further apart, but something was wrong at that moment. The dragon instantly went over to Atlas and nudged him slightly only for him to rock a bit before coming back to the same position as before. He was like this for a while unmoving, unblinking, and strangely unthinking. It lasted about five minutes and when Knighter was really worried Atlas snapped out of it and spoke. "Wow! Head rush, can't see a thing right now."

With that Knighter relaxed deciding to bring it up later with Atlas who was trying to get his sight back, only for it to return very slowly. After a while Atlas went over to the table that he had built himself and took out his note book with information on it about all the dragons he had collect. It still fascinated Knighter to watch Atlas work in it so the dragon went right behind him and sat down looking over Atlas shoulder as he worked. Atlas flipped threw it looking at all the pages he passed until coming upon the one that he was looking for.

It was a page he made about himself calling the person in it a half-ling due to it being a human with dragon characteristics. He was the only one as far as he knew about it and as such he had a hard time finding things out about them. He wrote down additional information about them that he had just though of thanks to Knighter and than he looked away at the bunkers door. Knighter also looked hearing the sounds of foot steps and Atlas quickly reacted by jumping over to his bed and grabbing his helmet to put it on just as the door opened.

He quickly got up and turned around to see that Hiccup of all people along with Toothless had entered his bunker. Hiccup was soaking wet but the look on his face showed that he had some fun getting to the bunker and Toothless just shook some of the water on himself off. Atlas just shook his head and Knighter did the same not believing that there was a dragon and rider crazy enough to be out during the storm like them. "Hiccup? What are you doing here, there's a storm outside you shouldn't be here."

It was a while before Hiccup spoke due to being out of breath upon entering the bunker, and Atlas just noticed that his journal was still on the table open to the page on half-lings. "I... just... came, because of... my father... telling me... to talk... to you... about... your father." Atlas was slowly walking over to his journal unsuspectingly when Hiccup made him freeze in his tracks. By now Knighter had noticed the open journal on the table and was trying his best to keep Toothless from noticing it. Of coarse Toothless was trying his best not to look at Knighter due to them not liking each other and obviously noticed the open book.

Atlas though figured out a good way to get his journal without letting Hiccup know about it and walked over to the table. Toothless who knew how to understand writing thanks to observing Hiccup had just gotten to the book when Atlas got to the table. Knighter knowing that Toothless shouldn't know about did his best to try and stop him, and spoke. "STOP!" The word was quick and everyone in the bunker stood unblinking, even Toothless did at Knighter who had just barley managed to say something that they understood.

Even Knighter was shocked that he had just spoken in the same language as Atlas who was the most shocked by this. There was a loud crash as Atlas fell onto the floor in shock upon hearing Knighter and Hiccup jumped when he heard the crash. "OK than... I don't know which is more shocking the fact that Atlas fainted or the fact that Knighter just spoke." Toothless though had completely forgotten about the book and spoke in the language that dragons normally spoke to Knighter. "Show off."

With that Toothless left and Hiccup did the same knowing that Atlas wasn't going to wake any time soon. Upon getting back home Hiccup was soaked to the bone and Stoic was more than surprised to see his son so early. "So why are you back so early Hiccup, did Atlas kick you out?" Hiccup shook his head and went to his room still in shock from what just happened. He sat down in his chair and Toothless went over to the stone slab and laid down to rest. Stoic sensed something was wrong and entered his sons room wanting to know what happened while he was visiting Atlas.

"Hiccup what happened while you were there?" At first Stoic's son was quiet and than he spoke with the shock still in his voice. "Knighter... Knighter spoke... Atlas' dragon actually spoke, and said stop. Than... than... than Atlas just fainted." With that the shock finally set in and Hiccup fainted as well with his mind in overload just trying to figure it all out. Stoic was quiet for a bit than he moved his son to his bed before going out to his chair and sitting down talking to himself. "It's a wonder why that boy didn't faint when Atlas did and managed to come home before doing so."

Luckily when Atlas fainted his bod fell in just a way to hide his Night Fury ears, because his helmet had rolled off upon hitting the ground. Hiccup and Atlas were out for the rest of the day and as for Toothless he stayed up until late in the night wondering how Knighter had been able to speak. Knighter did the same, but every now and than he was able to say certain words like eel, help, and yes stop until falling asleep at the same time Toothless did. Morning came and Atlas, Hiccup, and Toothless woke up thinking that it was all a dream and that Knighter didn't say stop the day before.

Atlas walked out of the bunker and stood in the morning light looking up at the remains of the storm from before as they all dissipated. Knighter was still asleep when the others came to get Atlas so they could help around the island fixing things that the storm had damaged. Hiccup was the first to arrive with Toothless in tow needing to speak with Atlas first. "Atlas... last night did you have a dream last night where..." "Knighter said the word stop?"

Atlas finished Hiccup's sentence knowing that Hiccup had the same crazy idea in his head that he did. Hiccup nodded and Knighter walked out of the bunker closing the door as soon as he got outside, before turning to face them. Atlas, Hiccup and Toothless both looked at Knighter knowing that they didn't dream about it when the others came. Upon them all getting there though Knighter walked out in the middle of the arena facing the others as they came in. At first the other teens were confused upon seeing Atlas and Hiccup looking at Knighter.

"Uh... Berk to Atlas and Hiccup are you OK?" Astrid was trying to get the two to say something when Knighter did instead making everyone jump in surprise. "Hi?" This made Atlas once more faint but everyone's attention was on Knighter who had just spoken in something that they could understand. Fishlegs was the first to respond upon the Night Fury speaking not believing his ears. "Did that dragon just speak?" Knighter was the one to respond to Fishlegs making Hiccup faint, and everyone else jump. "Yes."

Than Knighter stopped talking and looked at Atlas and Hiccup who were just getting up again from actually hearing a dragon talk. Yet again Toothless spoke in the same language of the dragons. "Show off." Atlas who was standing fine now just shook his head at this and spoke realizing what had happened. "I've been with Knighter for about ten years now, so it shouldn't be a surprise that he managed to pick up a few words. Though yes it is still shocking to actually hear him speak after all this time, but let's not dwell on that you all came here for a reason so what is it?"

With that everyone seemed to forget about Knighter talking much to both Atlas and Knighter's relief and Hiccup spoke first. "Due to the storm were helping out around the island by gathering collapsed trees in the forest." After that everyone was off and both Atlas and Knighter were already far ahead of the others both wanting to get it over and done with. Wile they were clearing out fallen trees the twins were more interested in finding things than actually helping out. "Hey we found something."

Tuffnut was the one to speak and everyone went over to where he and his sister were standing. "They found... a hole in the ground." Astrid shook her head not believing how dumb the twins were but Atlas just looked at the hole and started to poke around until he found something. "Astrid they surprisingly did more than that without knowing."

Atlas held up a spike that was broken off toward the base as if the storm had done something to a dragon. After a bit more looking at it though Atlas dropped it and stood over the hole looking down in some anger at it. "Whispering Death, there is a Whispering Death here on Berk, and from the look of it it's not alone." Both Knighter and Toothless growled, because they didn't like Whispering Deaths one bit, even more than they disliked each other.

"Why don't you go and tell the chief while I go underground and try to see if I can track them, or at least get their attention on me." With that Atlas hopped into the hole and Knighter quickly followed not wanting to leave Atlas alone when facing them. As for the others they split up Astrid, Snotloud, and Fishlegs went to try and find more holes to try and tell how many Whispering Death's they were dealing with. As for Hiccup and the twins they went to tell Hiccup's father Stoic the news of what they just found all the while the twins were excited about the whispering deaths.

Back in the hole Atlas and Knighter walked in silence hoping to find the Whispering death's without it being the other way around. But as faith would have it the two accidentally walked into the area where the three Whispering Death's were sleeping. No sooner than they did than the three awoke each feeling the presence of a Night Fury in their den. With that Atlas quickly hopped on Knighter as the dragon took off running at high speeds to get away from their pursuers.

It wasn't going well though for they had the advantage underground, and Atlas really didn't feel like using his daggers in such a tight space. Than they took the wrong turn and ended up in a dead end, so turning around they got ready to fight for their lives. If it wasn't bad enough though there was a small quake and the only way out was suddenly blocked off with a ton of dirt and rocks.

Up above them they could hear the sound of the Whispering Death's as the slowly came in for the kill. All the while a signal thought was going threw Atlas mind about their certain death. "I always thought it would end with us in a storm, or worse riding the thermal winds of a volcano. Not being who knows how far underground, being surrounded by dragons that want to kill us."

As for Knighter the dragon always thought that the end would come for him underground where he was hatched. Just instead there were no Whispering Death's just out of reach waiting for the right opportunity to strike at them. Finally there came a sound from above, and the two looked up thinking that the dragons were going to collapse their little tunnel in on them. "Well Knighter, it has been an honer being at your side for so long." Atlas was ready to face death as long as he was with Knighter and the dragon felt the same. "Likewise, Atlas."

With that the two got ready for their final moments as the ground around them started to shake. In their section of tunnel the roof started to crack and dirt fell in showing no way of escape, but the two stood tall and proud. Both were ready to meat to meat the one's that they believed would be the representatives of death. Yet both want to live as well for they felt that they were meant for something else, greater than they had ever dealt with before.

**Well that's it for chapter 6 of the story people, but not the story I mean come on that's a really good cliff hanger right? Anyways I already have the first chapter done of a crossover story involving both Atlas and Knighter before they arrived on Berk. I might post it on Saturday or something, I don't know, but something about it seems familiar but with the whole cryptid thing I'm being about it you can't tell yet. So tell me in the commits if I should post it or not for I'm undecided about it. Well that about's Kur my feelings about the whole thing so to wrap it up I'm going to dangle a piece of Wumpa fruit just out of Crash's reach for he is in a huge pit.**


	7. Secrets Reveild

Hiccup and the twins were on their way back with Stoic to help drive the Whispering Deaths out and off of the island. That was until Toothless picked up the sounds of Knighter underground running away from the Whispering Deaths. That made Toothless suddenly react and change direction to an area above where Atlas and Knighter were trapped. "What is it bud?" Hiccup was surprised by Toothless' sudden change in direction as were the rest of the vikings.

Than all of a sudden Toothless started to fire charged plasma blasts at the ground above where Atlas and Knighter were. Meanwhile down below in the closed off section of the ground Atlas and Knighter were trapped with no way out. Both were ready to meat death from the hands of the Whispering Deaths that surrounded them. Until of coarse both of them picked up the sound of Toothless firing charged plasma blasts coming from above them.

Knighter and Atlas were both quiet as they thought that Toothless was fighting Whispering Deaths above them. "Well Atlas it's at least good to know that the island will be rid of the... Atlas?" Knighter got distracted as Atlas was looking up at the ceiling of their little cave not paying attention to dragon. Than Atlas moved and standing on top of the dragon got as close to the ceiling as he could and listened to what was happening above them. "Knighter start blasting the ceiling right... here!"

Atlas just realized what was happening and how close they really were to the surface and the dragon did as told. Above ground again the others who were looking for more holes found the chief, Hiccup, and the twins. Astrid got off Stormfly when the dragon landed and walked over to the group who was watching Toothless fire blast after blast toward the ground. "Is something wrong with Toothless?" "I have absolutely no idea Astrid. He just started blasting that one area for no reason at all... anyways how goes the search?"

Hiccup had crossed his arms as he looked at Toothless work at digging out the hole that the dragon had been making. By now though Stormfly, Meatlug, Barf and Belch, Hookfang, and Thornado had joined in the digging along side Toothless. "We found two other holes which makes a total of three Whispering Deaths on the island so far. Besides that there hasn't been any sign of Atlas, or Knighter sense they both went underground." Stoic who listened in on the whole thing spoke while in his mind he hopped that Atlas was gone for good, and at the very same time didn't want it to be true.

"This isn't good at all, I still don't like the kid but I don't want him or his dragon to be." He didn't even finish for the three Whispering Deaths suddenly came up from underground and attacked. The group all scattered and the dragons quickly went to their riders to protect them, but Toothless didn't get so lucky for the three Whispering Deaths surrounded him. Hiccup at that moment saw the familiar marks of a Night Fury bit on one of them and realized that it was the same Whispering Death that Toothless had a history with.

That one seemed to be the leader in the attack as the three prevented all means of escape for Toothless while also keeping Hiccup away. Thornado reacted to this by using his sonic blast to confuse them just long enough for Hiccup to reach Toothless. With that a Fight broke out between the Whispering Deaths and the riders as they tried to drive them away. If that wasn't bad enough though three more Whispering Deaths came out of the ground and they all set their sight on Toothless.

Atlas had decided to join Knighter as the dragon fired charged plasma bolts at the ceiling by using his daggers to try and dig. It wasn't going that so he had no choice but to stop and let the dragon do this on his own. They could hear everything going on above them as the other Whispering Deaths joined in the fight above them. "Come on Knighter we need to get out there and help them now." The Night Fury glanced at Atlas before returning it's focus toward blasting their way out of the hole.

Atlas was impatient wanting to get out and help his friends but as he couldn't he went and took out his journal to try and pass the time. Air was starting to run low for them and Atlas knew that if they continued they would eventually pass out due to lack of it. Finally after some thought and looking at his journal opened up to the page on Night Furies he came up with an idea. "Knighter stop at this rate your going to make us run out of breathable air."

The dragon did realizing that the distance was to great and laid down not wanting to do anything else until another option presented itself. "For the love of... Knighter get up I have an idea to help get us out of here." The dragon looked at Atlas and spoke not wanting to do anything else but rest. "What... have me charge up my blast for a very long time making it very volatile and possible powerful enough to vaporize the rest of the..." With that Knighter though of the very same thing Atlas did and got up to charge one last very powerful plasma bolt.

Atlas not wanting to mess their last chance up got out a dagger and took aim trying to pick out the right area for Knighter to blast at. Somehow he tapped into some sort of dormant instinct in him that he didn't even know he had and saw what the best area to hit was. It wasn't up instead Atlas threw the dagger toward their feet and Knighter not questioning his judgment took aim at it. Another five minutes of charging made the stress on the dragon great but still Knighter charged it, until he couldn't handle it anymore.

Up above the group was loosing and Toothless was on the run cause the Whispering Deaths were to much for them to handle. Most of the others were taken down due to the dragons ganging up them but somehow they had managed to drive away two of them. Toothless along with Hiccup were forced back to the hole that Toothless had started to make earlier and they went down. The four remaining Whispering Deaths stayed above them getting ready to make the final blow against Toothless.

That was until there was a very loud sound that sounded like thunder below them, followed by a quick earthquake. Than there came the explosion blasting slightly molten rock, dirt, and an unexpected Atlas, and Knighter out of their imprisonment. Atlas ended up landing in a tree, but somehow was able to make contact with a branch feet first. As for Knighter the dragon was sent flying into Meatlug, and Fishlegs who were just recovering from their wounds caused by the Whispering Deaths.

The two were fine, and Atlas along with Knighter were fine as well besides some minor burns and a few scratches from the explosion. Atlas jumped out of the tree and somehow managed to plant his feet into the head of one of the Whispering Deaths. It went and flee after than making Atlas fall, but he was able to land on his hands and flip himself up to his feet while keeping his helmet on. As for Knighter the dragon went and leaped into the air with it's teeth extended to bight one of the enemy dragons.

After being shaken off the Whispering Death went and turned around to flee in order to nurse it wounds from Knighter. As for the other two they were startled by the explosion and left as fast as they could not wanting to stick around. Hiccup who was close to the explosion along with Toothless was frozen in place due to shock, and Atlas walked over to Knighter like nothing just happened. But as he did one of the Whispering Death's decided to take another swing at Toothless and started to get ready to strike.

Knighter saw the dragon and tried to fire a plasma bolt at it only for a very weak and small bolt to come out that dissipated in the first ten seconds after being fired. Toothless saw it along with Hiccup and was so pitiful along with funny that they both broke out of their frozen state to laugh at it. Hiccup fell off of Toothless who went to one side rolling over in laughter while Atlas just shook his head and walked between the two.

Of coarse Knighter was very weak as the adrenaline wore off and as such the dragon didn't have enough time to warn Atlas about the Whispering death approaching them. When it dived down to strike Toothless though the dragon rolled out of the way still laughing and as such Atlas was hit instead. But it wasn't a direct hit instead the dragon just barley clipped Atlas sending him flying into a nearby tree. His helmet flew off in another direction and imbedded itself into a tree by one of it's horns.

It was five minutes later that Hiccup, along with Toothless had recovered from the pitiful blast that Knighter did and everyone else was for the most part able to move. Astrid walked by the tree Atlas helmet was stuck in and after a quick glance at it she jumped. "Whoa! Was not expecting that." She went and removed the helmet before continuing on her way helped by Stormfly over to Hiccup. "Everyone OK?" She spoke upon getting close to the group who were nursing wounds from their fight, except Atlas who was unconscious lying on the ground in front of the tree.

She shook her head which was still throbbing and spoke again holding the helmet up for all to see. "Anyone lose their helmet?" At that everyone shook their head and she started to look around before noticing Atlas lying on the ground. Everyone else noticed this to and they went over to help him, until that is they noticed his Night Fury ears.

Upon seeing them they all froze in place looking at him as they saw the ears twitch every now and than. Fishlegs spoke as Knighter wondered over to them causing the dragons adrenaline levels to rise again upon seeing Atlas without his helmet surrounded by everyone. "Either he really likes Night Furies and those are fake, or..." He didn't finish for Knighter quickly went and faster than any of them could see grabbed Atlas to return to their bunker leaving the helmet behind. The group was still in place and Astrid was holding the helmet still which was damaged from the explosion and had a few holes in it where the metal cracked and twisted.

They all returned to their homes without another word for the sun was setting, and Astrid carried the helmet with her never taking note of it. In the morning when she woke, she made sure that Stormfly was fine before grabbing noticing it was on her bed stand. She looked at it for a bit noticing the few areas where it was either missing bits or where it was split open. She thought about Atlas and even though the discovery of his Night Fury ears freaked her out she still thought of him as a friend.

So she grabbed the helmet and even though she was hurt she still went and left her house to head over to Gobber's forge. Upon arriving he spoke in surprise. "Astrid? I wasn't expecting to see you today." She glared at him a bit before speaking to show that she was for the most part fine. "Yeah I know, that's why I came to get this helmet fixed and modified a bit." Gobber's eyes lit up upon hearing Astrid say those words. "OK than. You know I like a challenge."

After a bit of explaining to Gobber on what she wanted done to the helmet she returned home to rest for the rest of the day. Meanwhile at Hiccup's place Stoic held up two blocks of stone to his aching head while he spoke to his son. "Hiccup... when you see Atlas again, can you tell him to stop my so I can have a little chat with him?" Hiccup was having a hard time hearing but he managed to get what his father was saying and nodded his head pleasing his father in the process.

In the Bunker that Knight and Atlas lived Atlas was lying on his bed while Knighter was out getting some food for when he woke. It wasn't that long though for three seconds after arriving Atlas was up and eating some food. He looked over at Knighter halfway threw and saw the look on the dragons face and spoke knowing something was wrong. "Knighter... what happened... also where's my helmet?"

The dragon looked at Atlas for a bit knowing that he wasn't going to like the news one bit. "The blue girl has it, and... the whole island knows by now about your ears." Upon hearing that news Atlas looked down and away from the dragon loosing his appetite in the process. "Oh... and I was just starting to get use to life here on Berk surrounded by people again to." Atlas Night Fury ears went and showed his depression like Knighter's were for the dragon actually like the island.

A day went by and no one saw Atlas or Knighter but the main topic around town was Atlas, and his Night Fury ears. Astrid was talking with Hiccup in the training arena while the others were out and about the town. "Why do you think Atlas didn't tell us about his... you know ears?" Hiccup was quiet for he spent more time around Atlas than the rest have. "Astrid... It might be why I didn't tell the others when I first met Toothless. I was afraid of what they would do to him, and me if they found out."

It mad sense to her so she walked over to the bunker doors where Atlas and Knighter lived before knocking. She than noticed the note stuck on the door with one of Atlas' daggers and took it down to read it. "Gone to my crystal cave to think with Knighter. Astrid if your reading this just put my helmet inside the bunker. Hiccup if your reading this please don't come and talk to me, I need to be alone." She looked over at Hiccup who was backing up slowly for he reconsigned when Astrid was planning something.

A few minutes later Astrid was on her way to Atlas in his crystal cave with his helmet in hand to give him. Stormfly was eager to be flying again so soon after being hurt, just like Astrid was to be on the move again after being hurt. Atlas and Knighter meanwhile were resting looking up at the dancing light above them trying to keep their minds distracted. So it came as a surprise to them when they heard Stormfly's wing beats getting closer to them before actually seeing Astrid entering the cave.

Atlas instinctively grabbed two of his hidden daggers at first until Astrid just smiled and held up his helmet. He was reluctant, but slowly he put away one of his daggers and reached for his helmet with the newly freed hand of his. "Hold on there lizard boy, first tell me why you came here." She pulled the helmet away and Atlas glared at her before speaking. "Isn't it obvious? I plan on leaving the island before a mob forms in order to try and kill me."

She nodded and than spoke again wanting him to do one thing before giving his helmet to him. "OK than... now do me a favor and toss all you daggers over to the other side of the room, and I might consider giving your helmet back." Atlas sighed at this and threw some of his more obviously hidden daggers over to the other side of the room. "All of them." Astrid was sure that he had a lot of hidden daggers and she was right when he sighed again and started to bring out even more daggers.

Knighter just shook his head knowing that it was going to be a while before Atlas was done getting rid of all his daggers. Though the dragon kept the light going for them it still watched Astrid's reaction when Atlas still kept getting rid of his daggers after a good two minutes. By now there was a good size pile on the floor and Atlas still had a few hidden on him that he was getting rid of. Every now and than he found one that he thought he lost and even a few that he had forgotten about.

When he was done at least 56 daggers were in a pile on the floor of the cave and Astrid was not paying attention to him. Atlas took this time to swipe his helmet from her and put it on his head, only to find out about the holes on it that Astrid had Gobber add. There were still metal over the holes but when Atlas put the helmet on his Night Fury ears moved the metal which were attached by a hinge to the helmet. As such it made the helmet a lot more comfortable and it no longer bothered him, so with that he went over to the pile and started to put away all his daggers.

"That is a lot of daggers Atlas." Astrid was still staring at them and Atlas took this time to ask a few questions himself. "So... Astrid, mind telling me why your not freaked out by them?" Upon saying the word them Atlas used one dagger to point toward his Night Fury ears, which was showing his curiosity by one being up and the other being down. The question caught Astrid off guard but she was able to keep cool while Stormfly chatted with Knighter. "Actually it did surprise me at first... but after dealing with the Red Death I don't think anyone will be attack you."

Atlas who never meat a Read Death turned around and Faced Astrid very confused at to what it was. "Oh! You don't know what it is do you?" She turned around plotting to keep Atlas on the island a while longer if possible. "To bad your leaving the island or you could talk to Hiccup about it, he knows more about it than anyone on the island and he loves to talk about dragons with Fishlegs. They normally talk about it from time to time."

Atlas bought it hook, line, and sinker so after grabbing the rest of his daggers and putting them away he stood in place pretending to think a bit while he actually listened to Stormfly talk. "Knighter can Atlas actually understand us?" At that Atlas turned around and walked over to Knighter, and the dragon could tell that he was interested in the Red Death. Before the two left Atlas turned around while on Knighter and spoke to both Astrid and her dragon. "I believe you should know , I can understand any dragon when they speak."

With that he turned around and Knighter quickly flew out of the cave leaving a surprised Astrid and Stormfly to process what he just said. Meanwhile Hiccup was in his room sitting at his desk along and Toothless was resting on his rock bed in the corner. Stoic didn't know he was there and was busy writing some papers as chief of the island. That was until the back door opened and Stoic thinking it was a sneak attack for he was sitting with his back facing the door reacted.

Stoic grabbed his battle Ax and than threw it at just the right angle so that it hit the middle of the door, part of it sticking out the other side. Atlas who wasn't expecting this was frozen in fear of nearly having his head chopped off by a flying ax. Knighter growled and his eye's narrowed as he gave Stoic a death look as if to say do it again I dare you.

**Hello all you readers this is crai22 with news for you all. I decided to go ahead with my crossover story anyways due to my fight scene in it. I think it might be underrated or something due to the act that some of the characters were almost killed, but it's ratted T for I am bad at trying to rate things. Anyways if you want to read my Secret Saturday's and How to train your dragon crossover check out Dragons of Saturdays. It involves Atlas three years before he reached Berk and it shows some detail on his ever mysterious journal. Also I hope you all like my character in this story, and with this one chapter alone I surpassed the 27 pages on my laptop. Now I have to RUN! CRAZY PERSON WITH A MACHINE GUN MOUNTED TO A CAR!**


	8. We Need to Return

Every fiber in Atlas body was telling him to run away from the chiefs hut, and he really didn't want to be there anyways. But his curiosity got the better of him when Astrid mentioned the Red Death so he had to go and visit Hiccup. He just wasn't expecting the chief of the island to be there when he did, than there was the part of the ax being thrown threw the air. "Uh... I... I... I... I'll be leaving now."

With that Atlas turned around closing the door slowly before walking away from the hut not wanting to wast any more time. Stoic stood in confusion for a bit before going over and opening the door taking out his battle ax at the same time before exiting. Atlas wasn't even three steps away from the hut when Stoic caught up to him and spoke. "Atlas... in my hut... now." Atlas shook his head and turned around doing as the chief asked, not wanting to make the situation worse than it already was.

Hiccup sat at his desk trying to figure out the next training session that the group could do, but he stopped when he heard his dad throw the Battle ax and it got stuck in the door. After a few more seconds he could hear foot steps from below and Toothless just shook his head knowing who it was and not caring whatsoever. Atlas walked into the hut and immediately picked up the sounds from above that was Toothless and Hiccup. With that he relaxed a bit and went to the wall and leaned against it wishing he could be anywhere but there at that very moment.

Stoic closed the door behind him and held up the ax examining it while walking over to his desk in an attempt to try and scare Atlas a bit. It didn't work for Atlas just took out a signal dagger of his and started to examine it as well not interested in the tactic the chief was using to intimidate him. Finally Stoic put the ax down and Atlas put his dagger away not showing any signs of fear when Stoic spoke. "So Atlas how did you get them?" Stoic inclined to Atlas Night Fury ears which twitched every now and than as it picked up movement around the building.

"Long story short rock to the head, while holding a cursed headband with them on it." Atlas looked away from stoic and toward the fire as it burned trying to count all the colors he could see in it. As for Stoic he just sat down in his chair and leaned backwards with his arms crossed in an attempt to try and scare Atlas who was anything but. Hiccup was silently watching from his room not wanting to miss out on the perfect opportunity to hear what Atlas had to say.

Stoic leaned back a bit to far and his chair fell backwards making a slightly funny scene which only the dragon chuckled a bit at. When Stoic got back up and put his chair back in it's original possession to sit down again he spoke. "Ah... don't tell anyone that happened please, and what of the rest of your family?" Atlas looked Stoic in his eye's and Stoic could see that he struck a very sensitive area that was also full of anger. "Half of the died during an attack on our ship from outcasts, the other half who survived were stranded on an island. I left when they went and re-inhabited an abandoned village after giving their new chief a good punching. I believe they all died from a dragon attack or something... I don't care."

Atlas was now walking around twirling a dagger in his hand as he did so to take his mind off of the topic at hand. "I spent five years on that island with them, and on that island I met Knighter in a... let's say it wasn't the best of meetings. After a while we grew to trust each other, and spent another five years roaming around learning about things and just having fun." With that he put his dagger away and leaned against the same wall he had done so before, for Stoic knew the rest of the story. Stoic was looking at Atlas this whole time and noticed that his bag was unusually full and after a bit of thought he spoke.

"You were planning on leaving the island, but something got your attention and you came here of all places... why?" Atlas looked up at the ceiling and spoke knowing that Hiccup was above them watching and hearing everything that had happened so far. "Astrid found me before I left and mentioned a dragon that I haven't seen before. You might call it the... Red Death perhaps?" Stoic realized what Atlas was talking about and after a bit of though he spoke knowing that Atlas was going to leave after finding out all he could about it.

"After Hiccup defeated it we were at piece with the dragons and started to tame, and train them making our lives all the better." Atlas could tell that it was a touchy subject for the vikings around the village who were living with dragons now. Than Stoic got up and walked over to stand in front of Atlas who didn't even flinch when Stoic was towering over him. "I still don't like you or your family for what they did kid... But as long as you don't cause any trouble around the island you can stay."

This made Atlas loose his train of though in surprise and his Night Fury ears both rose up to show it. "Also Atlas, you have to stay in that bunker of yours, and don't worry about any mobs that try and come after you. I have no clue why I'm saying this but as long as your a friend of Hiccups I will try and help protect you from anyone that wants to kill you." Atlas came out of his shock and regained his composure long enough to nod his head in agreement and speak.

"Thanks Stoic, that means a lot to both me and Knighter... also I should tell you about what happened during that storm." This caught Stoic's attention and He crossed his arms as Atlas walked over to back door and spoke. "In that storm Alvin and a few outcasts tried to attack the island, and I happened to be with Knighter out in the middle of the storm training. Big wind gust, I fell onto Alvin, I was captured, broke free, threw a dagger at Alvin, and now Alvin has gone a bit crazy with the dagger stuck in his helmet."

With that Atlas and Knighter left Stoic and Hiccup, both surprised at what they just heard to go back to their bunker together. Not wanting to be seen by anyone Atlas rode Knighter while the two were very high up in the air. To anyone looking up it would seem that they were just a bird passing overhead, very fast at that. The two quickly arrived at their bunker and went in not wanting to be bothered by anyone for the rest of the day.

When Atlas closed the door Knighter lit up an area of floor so they could go about unloading their stuff. But Atlas was still hesitant around people even more now that the whole town knows about secret and all. But it was late for them so they went and retired for the rest of the night, except Atlas who was having that reoccurring nightmare of his. When he woke it was nearly midnight and he couldn't go back to sleep, so instead he got up and went outside to stand on the cliff face.

Winter was still a few weeks away but he could feel the chill in the night air that would come with the colder weather. Looking out toward the ocean Atlas fixed his gaze on the horizon where the land was that his family had perished on. The thought came into his head on how easy it would be to just take one more step and plummet to his death, but something held him back. "Why did this happen to me of all people... why me?" The night air was cold and sharp like a dagger that he would throw at an approaching enemy, but it didn't bother him for some reason.

He was so distracted that he never noticed Knighter come out for his predawn flight and take off heading out in any direction that he wanted. The sun rose up in the sky and he still didn't move for he was still focused on that distant island in his past. The last good moment that came to him was that of his father who fought to protect him with every last ounce of his strength. He would of stayed there for the rest of the day to if it wasn't for the twins trying to sneak up on him.

Upon hearing their clumsy footsteps Atlas broke out of his trance annoyed by them and noticed Knighter not that far off lazily floating in the sky. With that he took a step forward just as the twins were getting ready to pounce on him with some crazy scheme they wanted to do. Knighter saw this and instantly zipped toward him and Atlas was able to land on the Dragons back just as the twins were looking over the edge.

Knighter zipped up and grabbed both of the twins by the color of their shirts and hovered right above the Arena long enough for Atlas to speak. "You should never sneak up on me. Knighter, you know what to do." The twins were surprised when Knighter dropped them onto the top of the cage and they grabbed hold of the chains to keep from hitting the ground. As for Knighter and Atlas they went and entered the arena to look up at the two as they fought on how to get down.

By this time the rest of the group entered the arena and saw Atlas and Knighter looking up as the twins dangled down from some chains. "The twins crossed a line I take it?" Astrid walked up to Atlas and Knighter as they chuckled a bit at the sight before them. "Yeah I wasn't in the mood to deal with anything today and this happened because they failed in their attempt to sneak up on me." The twins dragon Barf and Belch went and helped them down from the top of the cage upon arriving and Atlas walked back into his bunker not wanting to be around others. "I take it he needs some time to adjust to the fact that he doesn't need to hide his ears anymore."

Astrid watched as Atlas closed the bunker door and Knighter quickly slipping in as he closed it the rest of the way. Toothless the unnamed leader of the group of dragons started to chat with them to try and figure out more stuff about Atlas. Atlas listened in on them as they all spoke to each other understanding each word from the dragons as it came out in their own language. The dragons were careful and scared at the same time knowing that Atlas was nearby for some reason.

Inside the bunker Atlas slipped on his helmet before sitting down at the table with his mind working at twice the normal speed. "The other dragons have no clue what their talking about." Knighter spoke to Atlas while making it look like he was talking to himself in an attempt to cheer Atlas up. It did little to do so, but Atlas was dealing with something else than what the dragon though he was going threw. No instead Atlas was stuck thinking about the island that he had met Knighter on and it's ever mysterious abandoned village that was on it.

The village showed no signs of an attack only damage from over the years of just sitting there with nothing happening to it. Than when his family had disappeared there was blast marks on the stone ground, and some on the buildings as well with some fire damage. The more he thought about it the more he knew that something was up with the island and he needed to investigate it. "Knighter I know that we promised each other never to go back to that island, but..." The dragon knew what Atlas meant and due to them being together for so long the dragon finished his sentence for him. "We need to break the promise and go back to investigate and see what happened to the survives."

With that Atlas got up and took out a map he made of the island chains that he knew lead to the island in question in order to make a flight path. The two intentionally left the island off the maps they made but they still knew where it was and after some thought they decided to go it alone not wanting to risk their friends lives. That night Atlas had a full night of sleep and in the morning Knighter skipped his predawn flight to help Atlas get ready for the trip ahead of them.

Atlas left and went into town to pick up a container that he would use to carry water in along with their last meal. For the most part he ignored every as they stared at him, but kept going not wanting to draw attention to himself or anything. Unfortunately that's exactly what he did do, and five minutes after returning to the bunker Stoic along with Hiccup and all his friends were outside. "He's up to something and I have to know what it is." Stoic walked up to the bunker doors and opened them up much to Atlas and Knighter's surprise for they were about to head out.

The group stood in front of him blocking every means of escape and the dragons were around the arena just waiting for an attempt to strike. "Uh... what is this all about?" Atlas scratched the back of his head in confusion as he looked at each person and dragon in turn. Snotloud being who he is spoke his mind and luckily he was thinking what everyone else was thinking. "Were here to find out what your planning and stop you if it's necessary."

Atlas was finding it hard to speak and Fishlegs went over to the table where he had all his charts and plotted his path back to the island. "Your planning on going to this island aren't you?" With that Fishlegs picked up the last map with a circle around the last island Atlas was going to rest on before heading back to the Island of the Lost as he called it. Still everyone was not moving and Atlas did his best to not let any of them know his true intentions. "Well sort of... in a way yes you can say that's what I'm doing. Look it's just some tradition that Knighter and I have OK?"

Knighter was calm and could tell that Atlas was lying along with all the other dragons in the old arena. Still no one believed him and they all stood arms crossed staring at him waiting for a real answer. Finally cause they were all ganging up on him he broke from the pressure and started to tell the whole story. "Fine... I'm going back to the island that the rest of my family perished on. Happy?" With that he turned around and walked over to the table and leaned against it with his hands taking most of the pressure on the table.

"It's just... I feel like... I know I must go back for some reason and investigate in some sort of attempt to find out what happened to them." Atlas anger was building up with all of them and he wanted something, if anything to happen to the island. It never did and the group behind him walked into the bunker and Started to examine the charts he had spread across his table. Knighter walked in behind them and sat down behind Atlas looking over him at everyone and the maps on the table.

Stoic saw Atlas pain in that instant and even though he still didn't like the kid he knew he needed to help him. So looking down at the maps on the table he noticed that some of them were incomplete and he knew that it would be a hard trip to make without complete charts. "Atlas I'm not going to stop you from doing this, but wouldn't it be easier if you had complete charts of the islands before making a flight path?" "It would help, but as far as I know there isn't anyone who has been out this far and come back to tell the tail. Not to mention the last time it took me years to reach this island which I did accidentally by the way. Why do you know someone who has been out this far?"

Atlas mood was lightening and he was actually surprised to have the help from the chief who didn't like him one bit. "Atlas find trader Johann he should have charts that could help you if you get them, if not that there is only one other group that would have them." Everyone in the bunker knew who Stoic was talking about, and they also knew that the Outcasts were not a group to mess with. But there was one person who didn't care about the risk for he needed to get back to the island to investigate it.

"Than I better get searching for Johann, but know this I have to do this alone for the risk is to great especially to the inexperience." Atlas took out his journal and started to flip to certain pages of dangerous dragons that he and Knighter had encountered in their past. "There are dragons out there that you have never seen before in your life, and some of them are more than deadly. Half of them wont hesitate to attack you and wont stop until your dead. Some even explode and there is one in particular that can warp time itself."

"I don't want to put you in danger for I meat some dragons that should never see the light of day, every." Atlas little mini speech was enough to scare even Snotloud who thought he was the bravest of them all. But Atlas tactic of fear was done in vain for he was dealing with stubborn headed vikings who would have their own way even if it killed them. With that everyone showed no signs of backing down much to Atlas displeasure for they had no clue what awaited them.

They all went and started to look for Johann in an attempt to get full charts from him that Atlas could use to make a suitable flight path. "Knighter they have no clue what awaits them out their and were the only one's who can guide them threw it." The Night Fury stood looking out at the sky as the group searched for Johann and got further and further away from the island. "Atlas even if they do manage to find Johann and the charts we can't let them go with us."

Atlas looked at the dragon and spoke while thinking of the danger that would be ahead of them if they continued on this path. "I know Knighter, but I fear that we have no choice but to let them come with us. After all we are vikings and despite the fact that we are facing certain forces well beyond our control they will still come." Both Atlas and Knighter knew that they would meat the end on this journey and that there was little chance of making it to the island alive. But a lot has changed sense they had been gone, and if anything it was more dangerous than before.

The only thing that would guaranty them a safe flight would be to go across the open ocean, but it would take days if not weeks of none stop flying to reach it that way. The chance of reaching the island was greater in a group yes but this was no ordinary island they were dealing with. What was even worse was the fact that winter wasn't that far away and could come in at any minute making flight nearly impossible.

With that Atlas and Knighter were side by side for the rest of the day deep in thought about what would happen to them. What lied ahead for them though was nothing like they have ever dealt with before, and they dealt with Ragnarok before. As the sun was setting the two returned to their bunker and the others returned empty handed with clue on where to look for Johann.

**I have been dealing with allot of stress lately people for some reason that I can't explain. I have no clue where it came from but two days right before Christmas it hit me and I haven't felt the same. Anyways I will hopefully be getting a new laptop soon and probably some more ideas soon for I am running out people! I am literally grasping for ideas and have resorted to day time television for ideas... and there isn't anything good on TV anymore either! well see you all next year for I have no clue when I will update this story again and don't I repeat don't ask me to I'm not in the mood for it.**


	9. Author note to end story

I'm just going to end the story here people for I think that it has lost it's charm that was in the beginning. Also I transferred the file to Google docs in an attempt to try type it on my new laptop, but it didn't work out and I really don't like Google docs. So let's just say that the story ends with Atlas and Knighter sacrificing themselves to prevent an army of dragons from taking over the world. The others all returned to Berk unscathed but with no memory of what happened or who Atlas, and Knighter were.

On another note I may be persuaded to continue this if I get about five different people asking me to who aren't guests. I will just have to deal with trying to mess around with it in an effort to try and make it more comfortable to me so I can continue. Than there is the fact that when I wrote the last chapter I had to deal with a lot of strange and sudden depression that started two days before Christmas of all things. Also if anyone knows of any great typing files on Chromebook besides Google docs please tell me.


End file.
